


Count your blessings

by daskerlizard



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Demon Ignis, Demon Sex, Discussion of character death, Dubcon if you squint, M/M, Making The Most Of It, Oviposition, Succubi & Incubi, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-01-13 10:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18466981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daskerlizard/pseuds/daskerlizard
Summary: It's been a year since Ignis succumbed to his battle with Ardyn, his friends too late to save him before his life faded out. Brought back to Tenebrae, fortified and closer than mainland Eos, he was buried on the grounds. At his wits end, Ravus makes a desperate plea, finding he may have gotten what he wished for, in part...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> despite the tags this is a lot less heavy than it seems, but will tackle a few topics that advise viewer discretion!

It’s already been one year.

The world feels like it’s only steps away from total collapse, fear overcoming people as each night feels longer than the last, demons slowly encroaching into smaller settlements and becoming difficult to maintain defenses.

Yet here he lies, isolating himself from the world, from those who need his aid and from those who seek to aid him. He stares at his empty glass of wine, candlelight flickering and reflecting off of it as he sits and remembers. Ash, the smell of burning flesh, clouded green eyes looking up at him as if he had done nothing wrong, only to close and fade into lifelessness before him. The thought makes him feel like gagging, crawling into bed so he could hide from his thoughts, to hide his weakness as he quietly begged in prayer to Astrals who never answered to him.

“Return him to me, and take me in his stead. Please... I beg of you, if this plea doesn't fall upon deaf ears...”

A broken window was all that was needed, a scent between a dampened room and fresh embers contradicting each other in it's presence. Ravus would feel slender fingers trailing along the back of his leg, turning to look for the source of such a touch... there's nothing. At least, not where he would expect. However a familiar form does seat itself across the room, examining a dusty book with a small amount of interest, folding one leg over the other.

"Oh my dear... hiding yourself away like a prisoner." his voice is familiar yet holds something that's.... just not quite right.

Ravus stiffens, staring at the silhouette before him.

“Who are you... leave me be.” He says bitterly, rubbing his eyes to hide evidence of his tears. He’s very aware of the downward spiral he was falling into, but he hated nothing more than someone pitying him. However, the more he looks, the more the man looks familiar, until that thought runs through his mind, and he quickly looks away, shaking his head. “No... he’s not here anymore.” He mutters to himself.

"Who is not here anymore?" he answers, a hollow chime to his voice that seems to echo about his dear's chambers. Closing the book he was examining he stalks forwards with grace otherworldly, even for him. "I trust your sense of touch has not dulled." The figure reaches for his hand abruptly, pulling it towards himself. "I am no mere illusion."

The moment he looks up and sees his face he feels like his heart stops, gut both fluttering and aching at the sight of what appeared to be his late former lover. He wants to look away, he needs to, or else his tears would never cease to flow.

“Haha... I’m going mad, aren’t I Ignis?” His hands shake as he reaches to touch him, a sob escaping him as soon as he feels his warmth radiate into his palm. “I am, I really am mad...” he buries himself into his shoulder, barely able to hold back as all of his buried emotions wreak havoc upon his body.

Ignis' hands cup his face. "Oh my darling... what has this world done to you."

His lover seems despondent, he's lost that spark in his eyes, the prideful confidence that he adored. He leans down to him, kissing his forehead softly while he slides onto his bed. "You haven't forgotten about me, though. I'm glad..." he feels content, if only Ravus' mood mirrored his own.

“How I’ve missed you so...” he leans into his touch, very visibly touch starved after isolating himself for so long. Ravus was dumbfounded, unsure how he could possibly be here after what he’s witnessed. “I felt you grow cold in my arms. My heart died with you that night.” He feels his scars, no longer charred flesh but now just slightly faded markings. There was something off, but he was uncertain, his judgement mostly likely clouded by the ridiculousness of it all and more than a few glasses of wine.

"Died? My dear, I am here in your arms, speaking to you. How could I be dead?" he shifts, resting his head on Ravus' lap, glancing up at him. In this proximity the differences are apparent, eyes that seemed blind yet stared with confidence into the mismatched eyes above him, horns sweeping against the sides of his head, subtle enough to miss at a glance, among other things. He reaches up to hold his cheeks, regarding him with quiet curiosity. "I'm here with you, you wished for me to be here, did you not?"

Wished... had he listened that entire time? Or implying that he was brought here because of him? He meets his gaze, nodding slowly.

“But you... Yes, yes I suppose I did.” He was still confused, but would happily accept Ignis back into his life, hugging him tightly. “Please don’t ever do something like that again.” Even with how stern he sounded, it was a desperate plea. Ravus feared waking up and losing him again.

Ignis shifts, on his hands and knees now when he nuzzles affectionately at his lover's face.

"Shhh." a kiss is pressed to his lips, holding it for a long moment, all the while his hands draw up to his shoulders, pushing him down against the sheets and settling over him. "I hate to see you so distraught, my love." he pouts, stroking a palm over his chest, nails turned claws snagging against his sleep shirt.

Now he was very sure that he must be dreaming.

“Dear...?” Ravus shudders as he feels his strangely longer, perhaps untrimmed nails graze down his chest as Ignis straddled on top of him. Moments before he was plagued by anguish, entertaining the thought of joining him in the afterlife, but now he feels something else spreading through his body. He gets the urge to rock upwards into Ignis, huffing silently as he admired the one he missed for ages.

Ignis hums, canting his head to the side when he shifts his weight to press down into his lap with a chuckle that seems to resound.

"I see one thing never changes. You can't keep your eyes, nor your hands off of me..." he accents his point, encouraging his lover's hands to touch him, explore him. His back arches in almost theatrical display when he feels the warmth of his right and cool of his left alternating across his torso, a groan almost dual toned in nature rumbling from him.

He just can’t seem to think, having difficulty discerning what was bothering him about Ignis. His mind felt intoxicated with how much he wanted to touch him and make love to him just as they did before all of this. How in Eos was he so nonchalant about this?

“Please... I need you badly...” he grinds into him more, starting to unbutton his shirt so he can view his lover’s gorgeous body.

Ignis shrugs his shirt down slightly, exposing his chest and shoulders, marred with scarring from his use of the ring along his left side, streaking a painful reminder across his skin. It's beautiful in it's own way, the way it blossoms a pinkish hue against skin perhaps paler than Ravus would remember.

"Much better~" his voice comes as a low hum, grinding back against him until he pulls his trousers and underwear off and away, helping Ravus out of his bed shorts, an odd sensation sweeping across Ravus' legs with Iggy's interest in his lover's arousal. His eyes take on a brighter hue, leaning down to lave his tongue against him from base to tip without quite taking him into his mouth, feeling his hot flesh against his lips. He feels his senses heighten while Ravus' dulled down, the shell of Ravus’ lover exuding a scent that was all too intoxicating.

Ravus gasps louder than he should, hand reaching to tangle his fingers into his hair, only to feel something hard and seemingly jutting out of the sides of his head “Wha- Ignis what is this?” Ignis’ mouth was too skilled, making it difficult to speak without moaning in pleasure and rocking his hips against his mouth.

"Shhh... Enjoy it." Iggy seems to command, taking Ravus into his mouth, a tongue that feels entirely different wrapping its way around his length, squeezing at him until he draws back, leaving him thoroughly slicked with his spit, grinning when he teases and dips the now tapered tip of his tongue against the head of his cock. A pleased little hum sounds once more when he gets a taste of him, not allowing his lover a moment to adjust before he shifts upwards. "Relax, let me take care of you, my love." he purrs to Ravus, angling himself to feel his lover's arousal brush against his backside, positioning him for a moment before he sinks down with an ease that’s truly surprising, as if his body were moulded as Ravus' perfect fit.

His legs quake as he feels ignis’ long tongue tease him there of all places, a sensation he’s never felt before. Astrals, he wants more, whatever scent surrounding him making Ravus more desperate for him. The moment he’s buried completely inside him he groans, head leaning back from the sheer sensation. His body moves on its own, trying to thrust into him needily while he begs him to move.

Iggy moans for him, rocking his hips against his lover's arousal, seating himself firmly down to feel his lover in his entirety.

"Oh, my love..." his head falls to one side, urging his lover to fuck him as hard as he dared, his legs shuddering with sensation. He bites his lip for a moment, holding Ravus down before he slides up and off of him, turning to face away from him, on his hands and knees, swaying his backside in invitation, another interesting part of him swaying as well, a... tail.

He is so utterly confused, but he was too enticing to turn him down, clumsily climbing over to mount and fuck him until the bed was creaking loudly with each thrust.

“I missed you so much, I, I don’t know what’s gotten into me.” An entire year without love, the warmth of him cuddled against his chest in bed, and to have it presented to him again like it was on a silver platter made it difficult to resist, even with the mysterious changes to his partner. Each time he makes contact with his rear it makes a wet, vulgar slap, barely caring for anyone who could possibly hear anymore.

Ignis drops to his chest, singing for lover with each firm thrust sending pleasure flooding through his senses.

"Mmm.... I haven't a clue~" he teases, taking to meeting his thrusts half way, his own length hanging between his legs untouched, yet it doesn't seem to bother him. The only thing he notes is an odd discomfort, putting it down to his lover's roughness and sheer girth, feeling a slight tingle against his lip from earlier as well. it confuses him, but he isn't left to his thoughts for long, the wisp of his tail curling against his lover's waist, keeping him hugged close, the rounded spade at it's tip daring to tease his lover's backside. He doesn't penetrate him, lacking the lubricant, but it doesn't stop him massaging at him intimately, wanting deeply to please him.

Ravus whines, surprised by the thing teasing his rear. He desperately wants to come, to fill him but he just can’t quite reach his climax, senses dulled by the strange scent wafting through his nose and only making him lust for him more. He worships Ignis’ body with kisses, licking and marking as he professed his love for him against his skin.

“I love you... I love you more than I can express, please don’t leave me anymore...”

Ignis shifts under him, a low rumble of a growl sounding when Ravus claims him as his. Keening out to him. He eventually stalls him, slowly sliding off of his cock with a shuddering purr.

"Let me show you my love for you as well, darling..." he turns sharply, upon his dazed lover in a swift motion, his shoulders pushed with a surprising amount of force to the bed, his own claiming mark pressed to junction between Ravus' neck and collarbone, leaving a dark bruise in his wake. He huffs, a moment taken to take in the sight of his lover, desperately aroused beneath him before he draws back, taking his lover's thighs in hand and bending him over double, pressing his lips and that intriguing tongue to his backside, sure to thoroughly slick him to make his intent known.

"Can't let you have all the fun, dear."

"I... I-" He shudders, unable to keep his eyes off of him as he felt the long appendage slide and stretch him inside. It was frightening as watched, his lover's appearance becoming increasingly unsettling and monstrous, yet he squirms for more, muscles relaxed enough to let his tongue writhe inside with ease.

"Hush..." he purrs, dripping further drool, far more viscous than it should be over his rear, teasing him with a finger then two before he lets him settle back down against the sheets, crawling over him. "I love you, dear."

His tail flicks with interest behind him, skilled hands ghosting up along his torso, teasing spots only he would know were sensitive, knowing exactly the moment where he can take the plunge into his lover when he squirms just right under his affections.

"Just like that..." he praises him, his cock seeming to fill him perfectly, yet something about it like the rest of his appearance was just unsettlingly different.

Ravus almost yelps, but oddly not out of pain. He felt so wonderfully filled, and thanks to Ignis' earlier toying with him he was thoroughly slicked, allowing him to rock into him without difficulty. It feels like no matter what he does he thrusts into him perfectly, mewling underneath him each time he hilts deeply into him.

"Ignis... My love..." Though the rest of his body feels like jelly at this point, he manages to reach for him, pulling him close so he could press clumsy, but well meaning kisses upon him.

"You take me well..." he praises, rocking into him with an increasing pace until he's eagerly bowed over him, kissing him without restraint. He adores him, pleases him as only he knew he could until it’s simply too much, stroking his lover to completion while he reaches his own climax inside of him, imparting several little gifts within him, there to stimulate his pleasure long after he's withdrawn from him. "Come for me, love~" he rumbles a purr, almost singsong in his tone, eager to watch him spill over in his arms.

He could barely stifle his whimpers, the pit of his belly feeling full and stretched more than he's ever taken. There's barely a thought in his mind as he has his climax, legs straining, back arching shakily for him as he shoots lines of white along his torso and Ignis' hand. It felt like his head was swimming, the pressure of whatever was inside him still stimulating his over sensitive body as he tries to catch his breath.

Iggy hums, proud of his work, slowly drawing out of his lover, stroking over his belly, only just noticeably fuller, especially to the touch. He does note that his hand... hurts, the skin of his palm wherever he was dirtied by his lover's climax reddened and irritated. Ravus' sweet look and the urge to cuddle him in his afterglow outweigh his discomfort, however.

"Wonderful~" he muses, making himself comfortable at Ravus' side, cuddled against him as if their year apart were mere moments, his eyes falling closed yet not asleep. He has no further words, peaceful beside him.

Ravus, though exhausted, curls up close to him. He feels comforted, having Ignis with him again, even when the feeling of what may be horns causes him to hesitate, he still melts into his embrace, mixed between fear, shame and affection. He only hopes this wasn't a cruel joke being played at his expense by the world, but even if that ended up being true... he hugs around his waist, softly cuddling the familiar body as he falls asleep. It was the closest thing to feeling like he wasn't alone.


	2. Resolutions and Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we definitely want to make this more of a series, if you want to see this continue and find out more about iggy's demonic disposition, let us know!

When Ravus awakes, he would still find Iggy asleep beside him, nestled under the sheets. Without the scent of demonic arousal filling the air and clouding his lover's senses, his differences are... certainly more apparent. He looks happy in his sleep, cuddling closer should Ravus make any attempt to get out of bed.

Ravus’ eyes open eventually, and he was surprised to still find Ignis against his chest. The night before felt almost dreamlike, so to have him here nuzzling him whenever he moved enough made him question his sanity once more. Reaching to turn on the simple, cheap light nearby, he gets a much better look at him, noting that some of the unsettling things he saw were definitely still there. Light coloured horns, sweeping the sides of his hair that would have been easy to miss in the dark, and as he lifted the blankets, the tail with a spade shaped tip that looked like something you would see in children's book depictions of a demon. His observation would be cut short, likely waking Ignis as he shifted the sheets.

Ignis meets his lover's eyes for a moment, smiling up at him. 

"Mmm... Morning, handsome." he stretches, making a grumble when his horns, branching out on his right side, snag on the pillows. At the very least his eyes aren't quite as unnerving as they were the night previous. Otherworldly, but no longer an inky black surrounding the seafoam green. He strokes along Ravus' side, raising attention to his short claws again as well.

"...Good morning." Ravus felt shy still, hesitant to call him dear now that he was coherent and fully sober. He was unsure how much of this was really his former partner, so he stays cautious. "If it's not too much to ask, could you stand up for me?" a bit dim to tell a demon what to do, but he seemed polite enough. Ravus mostly wanted to take a closer look at him, even if social conventions make him feel awkward.

Iggy raises an eyebrow, but he obliges him, sliding out of the bed and standing with a long stretch, his tail curling into a tight loop behind him before it relaxes back down. Fully nude he can't hide anything, his visual differences or the scars spreading over most of his body, far more visible on his left side than his right. He has an odd few patches of leathery skin on his shoulders, trailing down his back to where his tail grew, his spine seems to have a few subtle bumps along it, not too unlike stubby spikes as well. 

"Does this satisfy you?"

Ravus' eyes scan his appearance, perhaps even moving closer to touch the spikes as well as feel the leathery patches on him. letting out a soft sigh, he mutters what seemed like a quick worded prayer and flopping back into the mattress. 

"What kind of life is this, what is wrong with me..." he mumbles into his pillow. He felt particularly pathetic at the moment, curling into a ball and trying to pretend he didn’t exist, though the position seems to make him leak a bit of the remnants of last night much to his embarrassment.

Ignis frowns, tilting his head when he settles on the edge of the bed. His words for some reason... hurt. He couldn't explain it, feeling an ache in his chest. 

"Did you... not want me here?" He feels sheepish all of a sudden, as if he did something wrong. Instinct tells him to reach out and comfort his lover, but made more aware of himself by Ravus' earlier 'inspection' has him pause before he could touch his cheek, his eyes settling on his claws, realizing his own differences that he perhaps took for granted before.

His tone of voice hit him with a feeling of guilt. it really felt like he was speaking to Ignis and... he felt like he was being rather cold and hurtful to him. 

"I do... so much so." He turns and looks at him, wanting nothing more than to hold Ignis in his arms but finds himself scared to do so. "I'm afraid and confused and I don't know if it's really you that is talking to me." Ignis or demon, he leaves his insecurities out and vulnerable, so whether he sought to take advantage of his weakness or not, he did not care anymore.

"Is there anything I can do?" he questions, almost immediately, he wants to prove himself. He considers that, perhaps he shouldn't wait for Ravus' response. Furrowing his brow, he reaches out, finally letting himself touch his lover's cheek, brushing his fingertips against a sharp cheekbone. 

"I know you have a beautiful smile. I live to hear you laugh and be happy." his eyes downturn with a fidget, shifting his attention from his cheek to his scruff of a beard. "I know this is new to me, but I wouldn't let you shave it off, it makes you quite regal." He considers another thing, something only he would know. "I know you have a diary that you keep in your bedside, you don't write in it, you draw and paint in it." he didn't want to have to mention it, given he stumbled across the book quite by accident, Ravus never showed it to him himself.

Ravus blushes slightly, rewarding Ignis with a small smile. 

"How- you looked at that old thing?" He chuckles, still exhausted sounding, but it was a step to a better mood. His guard lessens a bit, cautiously reaching up to caress his face as well. "You were always perceptive, the most surprising things you would remember..." There's still a lump in his throat when he looks at him though, though it's shifting away from unfamiliarity to shame. 

"You were hurt so badly, because of me." It's difficult not to think back to what he could have done, perhaps if he did not burst into hysterics, if he aided him instead, maybe this wouldn't have happened to him.

"I was merely doing my duty." he answers, prideful yet with an equal sorrowful measure. At least Ravus' little smile eases him slightly. he considers that perhaps Ravus was right, perhaps he did die... he feels along his scars, remembering the embers and ashes that made his skin before his eyes closed, alone in the depths of zegnautus. The more Ravus talks the more he remembers himself, remembers the moments before he was how he is now. it hurts his head to think about it. Was he alive now? in some form of limbo? He has little recollection of his demonic revival.

Ravus takes a chance, pulling him into soft hug. He's unsure what to say, mostly expressing his feelings through body language. there's only one thing he felt was just right to say at the moment. "I'm glad you're here at least," He places a little kiss on his lips, brushing his messy hair back as he does and leaving only to close the curtains a bit more for him.

Iggy nestles against him. 

"The last thing I want is to be a problem for you..." his voice is quiet, his tail curled somewhat shyly against the side of his leg. "I... Feel I should apologise for last night. I truly hope I didn't seem as if I were taking advantage..." he rests his head against Ravus' shoulder, nuzzling gently.

"I suppose I was a bit hysteric, that however is none of your fault." He reassures him as he learns more about his form, noting his positive response towards scratching around his horns. Though he does think back to how dizzy he felt during the whole thing, he wasn't sure that was something he knowingly did. "I must say, only qualm was that scent... I don't know if you do that on purpose but I would rather make love to you sober." granted, he had some wine when he showed up, but that was a completely different sensation entirely.

"Scent?" he doesn't seem to know what Ravus was talking about. "I suppose I don't control it...." He decides to get out his own little concern, while they were talking through their feelings. "I did notice an... odd tingle afterwards. It was confusing." He lays across the bed, unwittingly looking enticing, despite the thoughtful look on his face.

Ravus finds some difficulty figuring out what could possibly cause discomfort for his poor lover, but combined with a slight headache and how distractingly attractive Ignis looked lying nearby, he was too distracted. 

"I am unsure. but do tell me should you feel uncomfortable again. also..." He scans around the room, a puzzled look on his face. "Where in blazes did your clothes disappear to?"

"Short of you practically ripping me out of them last night... I'm not sure." he glances around, settling on pulling the blankets over himself to cover up, noting his lover's distraction with his nude form. Instead he looks rather sweet curled up under the sheets, despite his demonic additions this was certainly still Ignis.

Ravus presses his lips into a thin line. 

"Now I'm sure it's you, what demon sasses to someone like this?" He quietly curses how gorgeous Ignis was, enhanced more with his more demonic features. His tummy growls suddenly, realizing how long it's been since his last meal. "I assume you find food unappealing as I do?" Ravus hasn't really enjoyed food for a while, managing to swallow what was necessary to live for the day. He does realize he must go downstairs and eat, much of the area exposed by sunlight. 

"will you be alright here?"

"I... haven't tried, honestly." Ignis seems to get his nourishment from simply being wanted. Perhaps energized by his lover's pleasure given the high he experienced the night previous. He settles into the sheets, comfortable while his lover tends to himself, getting a moments more rest.

Ravus parts from him, but not before kissing him on the forehead. As he heads down, he sees some familiar faces, ones surprised to see him outside of his room. 

"Ravus! how you doing buddy?" Prompto, though quietly saddened as everyone else, always puts up a cheery smile, wanting to help even if it's just to put a smile on someone's face. Gladio sits nearby, taking a much needed break after running around everywhere. 

"Good to see you, highness." It's genuine, but mostly because Gladio disliked watching someone as strong as him sink into despair.

Ravus doesn't hide much, taking a big gulp of water before slamming the glass onto the table. 

"I saw Ignis in my room. He's alive and I don't expect you to believe me."

Prompto looks at him with some due concern. 

"...Iggy. You saw him? Ravus, he's..." he hangs his head, confused but deeply feeling for him. 

Gladio on the other hand is more vocal in his concern. 

"Don't know what you're snorting up there in the tower, highness, but you gotta stop. We need you sober." 

Ravus takes some due offense to his statement, giving a defeated shrug of his shoulders. 

"Were it not for some very solid evidence, I may have agreed with you."

They quickly get him something to eat, knowing that he rarely finishes and wanting to get him on his feet before things spiral more out of control. 

"Here, get something in your stomach." Gladio gives him some cup noodles since he was already making some, which Ravus appreciates, though his mind keeps drifting to Ignis. 

"I suppose I do have some proof, here." he bares the mark on his neck that he got during the night, as much as it embarrassed him. It was the only proof that he had with him in a way. The shield just makes a face at him though. 

"You got laid?"

"It's who was doing the 'laying'." The dark bruise against his neck was good physical evidence at least. "I don't need to delve into my intimate history with anyone, but there is only one man I have ever been intimate with." he desperately wants them to believe him, perhaps being far more open than anyone expected of him should be convincing enough, he hopes.

Gladio is legitimately worried for him now. 

"Highness... are you hurt in any way?" he puts his hand on his shoulder. Prompto as well, afraid that perhaps someone had taken advantage of Ravus' emotional state. Unbeknownst to them, a cloud of miasma flows through the vents, collecting towards a dark corner of the kitchen and manifesting itself into it's true form. 

"No, I am not hurt! I would suggest you stop pitying me like I'm some sort of ill person." His voice is laced with frustration, but he feels himself break down do to how unsure he felt.

"Are you insinuating I would take advantage of him?" quite to Ravus' rescue is the demonic form of his lover. Unfortunately the short period of daylight restricts his presence, but he's very much present, and unfortunately also quite naked. He himself didn't seem to care, however.

Prompto drops his drink, ceramic shattering the moment he sees his old friend's face. 

Gladio is frozen, but immediately tears well up in his eyes. "Iggy?" 

Ravus, already had his burst of hysterics, running up with a kitchen towel to cover him. 

"Ignis! you're indecent!" Ignis seemed unphased as Ravus wrapped him up, sweating profusely. The kitchen lights hide nothing though, and it's very obvious the demonic characteristics he has taken.

Ignis rolls his eyes. 

"Come now, you act like nobody in this room has seen a body before." he strokes along Ravus' back. "I heard you. I'll have none of it." there's a degree of disappointment in his voice. "I appreciate your concern for my dear, but I promise you it is misplaced." he strides out of his corner, pacing to get out some pent energy, making his best attempt at being covered.

Prompto looks ashamed, upset that he didn't trust Ravus enough, while Gladio's attention was way passed the earlier conversation. He hugs Iggy tightly, sobbing quite loudly to Ravus' surprise. 

"What were you thinking? Don't you realize how much we missed you!?" He's never seen him so distraught, even when they had found him. It must have been held in, so he could focus on getting the rest of them out of danger.

"You missed me yet you didn't wish me here." Iggy answers simply. "I may not know the ins and outs of my existence at the moment, but I do know, only a desperate plea from Ravus gave me the strength to be here." He glances towards Ravus, almost reluctantly hugging Gladio, more out of necessity than understanding.

It takes a while for Gladio to calm down, and he has to leave, needing space to just internalize everything, while Prompto stayed behind, teary himself but finding himself curious about him. 

He's unsure if it's appropriate to ask questions, keeping them as open as possible and not blaming him should he not answer. 

"Iggy, how long have you been like this?" He knows it’s been a year, had he been dead that entire time, or did he just come into existence because Ravus wanted him there?

Iggy considers his existence for a moment, but it only makes his head hurt. 

"I wish I had an answer, I'm still learning about this myself. I will take this over the alternative, however." He eyes Gladio as he leaves, sighing quietly. Eventually, he settles upon some storage crates, somewhat mindful of areas that were particularly well lit.

He nods, understanding his confusion towards the whole thing, at the very least he shows his appreciation for his presence again. 

"I'm glad you're back again Iggy, you have no idea how dumb we could get without you." he chuckles, a tinge of sadness in it. He turns to Ravus, smiling at him. "I should probably thank you for giving him back to us, I dunno what you did but... it worked." He embraces them both, sniffling slightly before sliding them another comment before leaving. "I hope you had fun last night, I can tell from the little marks~"

It's far harder for him to stay mad at Prompto, joining his embrace, a small hint of demonic claws scratching over his back when his grip tightens with the hug. 

"Oh, do be sure I showed Ravus a very good time. Surprising he didn't wake anyone up with just how noisy he was~" He eyes his lover, a smug little smirk on his face, his tail curling against Ravus' leg.

Ravus sputters at the both of them, face quickly reddening from their conversation. 

"You're just as shameless, no, even more so than before." he huffs, but he loved that confidence about him. As soon as they were left to their own devices, Ravus goes to kiss him. "You didn't have to come to my defense." he feels apologetic, he knows it's inevitable they would have some difficult conversations due to the nature of all of this, but thinking of Ignis' perspective on this, it felt painful to dump all of this onto him.

"I had to confront everyone sooner or later." lest they be in disbelief of his existence, anyway. He settles in Ravus' arms, giving a gentle rub to his lower belly. "Mmm.... Still so full from me." he muses, kissing along his jaw. "Look after yourself, though." he gestures to the noodles sat on the table, encouraging him. it's not the healthiest thing, but he supposed better meals were in short supply.

Ravus blushes, noting the slight bloatedness he’s been feeling the entire morning.

“Perhaps I should check on that after I eat.” At least he’s pretty sure that still feeling a continuous pressure inside of him is not normal after intercourse, quickly eating as much of his noodles as he could get himself to. He has a feeling Ignis could not eat, but he supposes a drink wouldn’t hurt, opening the fridge and offering him a can of ebony. “I never understood why you liked this, but I remember that you do.”

If there was one thing that transcended Ignis' physical differences, it was his love of coffee. He eagerly takes it, and while it doesn't offer any boost to his state of awareness, he still enjoys the taste. 

"Thank you, dear." he settles beside him, feeling along his abs, pondering the source of the fullness he could feel as well. If he were to think on it, this is the first time he's felt physically manifested since his supposed death. "If you want to... take care of yourself, after, I may have some questions for you as well."

Watching him enjoy his favorite drink made Ravus feel a bit tickled, adding just a bit more familiarity to his partner. He leaves him for a moment as he attends to himself in the restroom, only to let out a frightened scream once he looked into the aftermath of the toilet. Once he exits he puts both hands on Ignis’ shoulders, letting out a deep breath. 

“Your semen is pitch black.”

Iggy raises an eyebrow, his tail stiffening with a startle when he hears Ravus scream, slightly relieved when he exits, seemingly fine. 

"Black?" he questions, realizing he's... never really paid much attention. He supposes if Ravus were right, there should be evidence upstairs at least. "Do you... feel alright?" he holds a degree of concern in his voice, finding it difficult to meet his lover's eyes.

He sighs, petting his hair. 

“Well, I felt very oddly full until I... relieved myself, but otherwise I feel fine.” Ravus is also quite embarrassed, thinking it’s much better to head back upstairs to have this conversation. “We should discuss this upstairs, I am curious as to how this all works, if you are open to trying again.” Granted that would require some work on his part but, at least Ignis will probably enjoy him trying to please him.

"...Alright, as long as you're feeling okay." he would hate for his presence to hurt his lover in any way, mentally or physically. With the sun already dipping down over the horizon, he feels safe enough to walk without restriction to the tower he knew Ravus resided in. "I feel I need to work things out myself as well. I thought myself to be... myself. I feel like there might be some things I need answers for."

Ravus holds his hand as they walk back, giving him a soft squeeze. 

“Yes, this must be confusing for you as it is for me.” He does think about his body, morbid as it seems. “I sometimes wonder if this form is physically you, or more spiritually.” He loved him either way, and he didn’t seem to have any ill intent. He debates whether they should look at his grave at some point, but he would need some time to emotionally prepare to see it again.

Iggy returns the grip to his lover's hand, settling on pulling the sheets off the bed because they are indeed quite soiled by black streaks. At least it’s not as much of a surprise given Ravus' earlier observations. settling on clean under sheets, still very much nude, he crosses his legs over at least to give himself some modesty. 

"I wonder as well. I feel like I don't... have all of my memories. until you mentioned it, I never felt like I had... died." It still felt odd to say with the realization.

Ravus digs through his drawers, finding some clothing for him should they decide to head outside and investigate. 

“Do you only remember up to this point, when you appeared in my room?” He ponders, handing him a sweater and some pants that were much too big for him, but at least had some drawstrings to keep them from falling. He does consider a hat to hide his horns but... not keeping many himself, he only has his sister’s sunhat, and he felt like leaving her things alone out of respect. “You look... decent. Adorable in a sense.” He chuckles.

He thinks it best to keep his tail concealed inside a pant-leg, given they're loose enough. 

"I remember up until that wretched chancellor took me to zegnautus, the rest is a blurr, but a complete blank when I... Used the ring. I remember putting it on, I don't remember what happened after, other than pain and the smell of embers." Comfortable in clothes that smell faintly of his lover, he nestles into them. Unfortunately the shoulders of his sweater are far too big, hanging off at his side.

Ravus has a very solemn look, but there is a slight smile when he remembers Ignis’ grave. He looks outside, the sun already down enough that it would be safe for him to go outside. 

“It is a morbid thing I ask of you, and you do not have to come with me but,” he holds his hands in his, “would you accompany me to your burial place?”

"My grave..." he ponders, glancing off to the side. "Yes. I want answers. I know where my mind is, but my body, perhaps I'm not as sure." the differences were there, even if ultimately, he felt the same. "Guide me?"

They walk together hand in hand. It’s a long walk but eventually they reach where he was buried, not extravagant in it’s actual appearance, but the amount of gifts make up for it. Flowers, notes of gratitude, and small trinkets that people have left in memory of him seem to almost dwarf the humbly simple stone that marked it. Ravus relights the lantern that sat there, illuminating the area for them. 

“Your friends always seem to visit when they get the chance, they’ve maintained it well.” He has a soft smile, happy to show Ignis that he was indeed loved, and still loved.

It's an odd feeling, seeing his own grave. While he doesn't react to them, he feels tears rolling down his cheeks. He always acted by duty, wishing only to be of use to those important to him, never did he think his actions would have such a wider affect on others. He sighs quietly, easing his voice that he fears would shake. 

"All of this... just for me?" He feels very small all of a sudden, yet equally empowered by the love of those he cared for, and by simple strangers showing their appreciation. "I don't know what to say."

He wraps his arm around him, embracing him softly while they have a quiet moment together. 

“Of course, I can think of no other more deserving.” His fingers feel the cold stone, the one he placed for him so he wouldn’t forget where he was. “They regard you as a hero, rightfully so.” He doesn’t move to dig the grave unless Ignis was ready to, not knowing what they may see inside.

Turning in his embrace, he presses a kiss to his lover's lips, short and chaste. 

"I'm ready. Best not draw it out." He takes a breath, perching nearby. Ravus knew better than him where to dig and when to be careful. "You have my blessing, as myself. I feel you should be the first to look, I fear if I end up looking upon myself it may... have an affect." if his body was indeed there, he doesn't feel he should see it.

Ravus nods, picking up a shovel that was sat nearby, tossed away after he finished the year before out of frustration. It takes a while to dig down, never wanting to leave him in a shallow grave and making sure he was given as much of a proper burial as he could. Once he gets down to the right depth, his shovel hits the modest wooden casket that was made for him despite limited resources, and he tries to get it as uncovered as he can so he could open it. But once he does he freezes. Stunned enough to drop the shovel with a loud thud against the wood beneath him. 

“It’s empty.”

Watching him, he seems to drift into his thoughts, startling slightly with the thud he hears. 

"That's.... good?" he considers, should the body be gone, it must be the body he has at the moment? It... he, couldn't just disappear. "That means I'm... Really me?"

Ravus is quiet for a moment, slowly putting his thoughts together before leaping out of his grave to lift his lover in a tight hug. 

“It’s you! It must really be you!” He has a hearty laugh, peppering kisses all over ignis’ cheeks. Perhaps too giddy from this realization, he trips and they both fall to the ground, ravus still giggling happily.

Iggy practically squeaks when he's lifted, laughing with him until he hits the ground with a loud oof. 

"Oh my dear... I'm so glad!" wrapping his arms around him, he squeezes tight, kissing and nuzzling against his face while they lay in the grasses. "Perhaps a morbid place for romance, dear..."

Ravus wants to keep holding him, overjoyed by this revelation, but eventually he lets him get up, unable to stop smiling. 

“My apologies, I’m getting quite carried away.” He does hug him once more, much more calmly as he turns and thinks about what he should do about the grave. “I suppose we should cover this up again, I’d hate for an angry mob running around figuring out who would desecrate your grave.” He chuckles, he hasn’t been this cheerful in a while. Ravus doesn’t pressure Ignis into helping if he doesn’t feel like it, but he is open to assistance to help put the dirt back to where it belonged.

Iggy offers a resolute nod, helping his lover cover up the grave and neatly pat it down. 

"As symbolic as it may be, I don't really feel like desecrating my tomb further." he laughs though the thought is particularly morbid. His mind drifts for a moment, pondering exactly what would happen to him when Noct is finally able to usher in the dawn. Perhaps his grave may still be of use after all. Not a thought he wants to dwell on though, cuddling against his lover when they finally put everything back into place as well as they can.

Ravus frowns, noting the distant look Ignis had. Not wanting him to dwell in a sullen mood, he takes his hand, comforting despite the gravel staining them. 

"I'm sure those who paid tribute would be thrilled to see you again my dear, if you would like them to know that you have returned." There is the fear that people would be distrustful of the fact that he has succumbed to a demonic form, and to that, Ravus would protect him with his life. He had been branded a traitor several times enough, he was used to it by now.

"Perhaps... I feel the only company I long for at the moment, is yours." he leans against his chest, careful not to lean too hard, lest his horns poke at him. "I love you, so much." Checking that nothing was out of place, he gets on his tiptoes to blow out the lantern lighting the area. In the complete darkness, he's the one to lead Ravus back to his tower, eager to get washed and slide into bed.

He's surprised to find that they do not encounter any demons on their journey home, wondering if Ignis' presence has any effect on it, but thinking about how clueless he was to other things, he supposes it's better not to point it out. Back in their room, ravus yawns, tired from all the digging they've done. He's not quite comfortable to get in bed with all of his grime, and offers Ignis to join him for a shower. 

"We should get clean, we are absolute messes you and I."

Shedding his clothes, Iggy steps into the shower once the water heats up enough to be comfortable. 

"I think there's room for you, dear." he shifts to make room for him, starting to get himself soapy and well cleaned, shifting his attention to his hair eventually, realizing just how difficult it is to wash his hair when he has horns that he keeps catching his hands on.

Ravus lets out a small "aww" and tries to help, lathering up the corners of his hair that were covered by horns. Their proximity to each other allows Ravus to explore him more intimately, touching and learning more about him without fear this time. 

"The patches seem to change a lot... it's as if they've moved to different places." They do seem to stay concentrated on his arm at least, so should they need to hide it they would have no issue doing so. He also feels the nubby spines near the base of his tail, getting a unique reaction from Ignis that makes him smirk.

His tail stiffens and his cheeks redden. 

"I know that smirk." he rolls his eyes, leaning against him slightly. "The scars? ...Yeah, I noticed them change slightly. The only uniform ones are on my back." he gestures to them, black leathery patches, similar ones trailing down his spine where his nubby little spikes were.

Perhaps his good mood made him more playful again, trailing a finger down the patches on his spine. 

"I will admit, when I started seeing them I was frightened, but now I must say they are beautiful in a way." They accent him quite nicely, giving him an admittedly sensual appearance. He does think back to their relationship in the past, how there wasn't really much time for them to be a couple. "Strange isn't it, we've barely even gotten to be intimate before."

"Until last night." He interupts, wrapping his arms around Ravus' waist while the water trickles down his back. "I'm still sorry about that. It... occured to me you probably weren't in the best of states when it all happened." unbeknownst to him, it helped him retain his presence as he was, instead of twisting to something slightly more monstrous.

Ravus frowns, though he agrees, wanting to figure things out with him like normal partners would. 

"It is alright my dear, I would like for us to love in... better circumstances." It's an open offer, aware that the scent Ignis radiates during may have an effect on him, but at least this time he knows it's there and he could consent to it. "I would love to try again if you would have me."

Iggy smiles up to him, a kiss pressed to his lips. 

"Alright... We had best get cleaned up first." he likes the idea of taking a slow evening to enjoy his lover, freshly out of the shower. He rinses the rest of the product from his hair, the shade of hair hanging over his eyes when he tries to dry it with a towel as best he could showing off the faint glow his eyes held. Drying the rest of himself off, he settles on the bed, laying on his back with his tail delicately curled between his legs to preserve a small sliver of modesty.

Ravus gets himself all rinsed as well, drying himself but always taking a chance to sneak a peek his lover's handsome face. He decides on just keeping a towel on knowing that clothes would most likely just come off eventually. Since he wanted it to be a tender occasion, he lights a few candles nearby, giving a bit more of a romantic atmosphere.

Iggy giggles, watching him light the candles. 

"Feeling romantic, dear?" he reaches for him, urging Ravus to lay with him and cuddle, making himself comfortable. "I... If you become aware of that 'scent' you mentioned, please let me know, perhaps I can will it to stop if I know about it." he doubts it, but at least his intent was there not to intoxicate his lover just by his presence.

He appreciates the gesture, reassured that at least if it wasn't controllable, Ignis held no ill intent towards him. 

"I'll try, I trust you enough that I know you mean no harm." He curls up with him, picking up his hand to kiss it. There is no rush, no uncertainty this time, just them with all the time in the world to learn what the other liked or disliked.

Feeling his cheeks redden once more, he fidgets in place. 

"You're so sweet. I love you." he draws his lover in for a kiss, no hint of tongue this time, far more aware of himself and his differences than he was previously. "I feel so... energized around you. It's hard to explain..."

Ravus is unaware of the nature of this 'energy' Ignis felt from him, attributing it more to an emotional connection rather than something he physically felt. 

"I suppose I feel the same, I... haven't felt this alive since you were gone." He cups his cheek, nuzzling his nose against his before trailing his lips softly down his neck and collar.

Iggy arches slightly, feeling Ravus' lips against his throat, the tickle of damp hair sweeping against collarbones and chest. 

"I feel it may be something different. Not to say I'm not glad for you to feel energized by me." he giggles quietly, wiggling under him. "Oh my patience is such a fickle thing lately..."

"I would say you are much more patient compared to our first time." Thinking back to it, it was a mess, desperate and sloppy as it ended up being the last time they had together before things fell apart. In comparison, Ravus liked this more, something more thoughtful and tender and he was grateful for it. He teases a nipple with his lips before taking it into his mouth, licking at it softly before paying some attention to his other one. His hands explore him as well, caressing his hip and thighs as his mouth slowly went lower, intending to show his devotion to him.

"Oh you tease. I was perfectly patient... I just... wanted you." He can't help but squirm feeling his lips upon his chest, a slight 'whump' sound against the bed when his tail flicks out to his side. "A-ah... are you sure, love?" he asks, watching Ravus hovering above his arousal, which has a little jump the more he thinks about his lover pleasing him.

Ravus takes a moment to just have a look at his lover's arousal in his hand, noting the slightly purple tint. He could have sworn he felt ridges on it the last time, but perhaps it faded away for some reason. Taking an experimental lick, he gauges his reaction. 

"It's a tad different, but I think it's fitting for me to show my love for you this time." He's inexperienced in this avenue, their first being him on top of Ignis and not much else. Ravus tries his best though, shyly taking him into his mouth.

Iggy rests his head back, trying his hardest not to buck into his mouth, firming quickly against his tongue. 

"Oh your tongue..." he's never experienced this before, shifting against his tongue for more of the soft sensation. Ravus would feel the texture of his arousal shift slightly, barely noticeable ridges forming along the underside of his cock when he reaches his full arousal. "I worry about the.... afterwards..." he feels apprehensive about actually reaching his climax in Ravus' mouth.

He hums around his length, blushing when he feels the changes form against his tongue. He pops off only to reply, panting slightly. 

"I'll try to move before then hopefully." he chuckles, trying out just sucking and lapping his tongue against his head before he tries to take him deeper, whimpering slightly when he almost goes too deep. His own arousal hardens though sadly untouched, grinding gently against the sheets to help relieve himself.

Iggy's hand buries itself into Ravus' hair, but doesn't push him down. 

"I'll pull you up if I feel close..." he can't keep his eyes off his lover pleasing him, giggling sometimes when his hair tickles him, whining quietly at the sensation teasing his senses. "Mmm.. I love how your mouth feels..."

Ravus starts to sense the familiar scent now that Ignis was becoming more aroused, less panicked by it now that he was aware of it. lifting off to kiss along his length, he mentions it to him. 

"The scent is back I believe, I can feel it. It's not as bad now that I understand it." In a way it was sort of pleasant now, soothing certain aches he had in his shoulder. It does make him a bit needier though, crawling over so he could frot his length against Ignis'.

Ignis makes a conscious effort to dull the effects of his scent, unsure if it was making any difference. 

"Mmm... How does it make you feel?" He takes a moment, rephrasing. "...Actually, how do I make you feel?" He grinds up against him, eager to please his lover as well, sliding a hand between them to shift their arousals for a more pleasing rub up.

He moans quietly, biting his lip when he grinds just right. 

"Your presence warms my heart just as the light of the sun does to my skin." He claims his mouth, kissing him tenderly yet deeply, hands wandering downwards to prod and tease at his entrance. "You are the light of my life, my dear."

“Mmm, the irony.” Iggy laughs and shifts his body, spreading his legs to allow his lover all the access he needed. "I may be a demon now, but I need a little persuasion..." He invites Ravus' fingers to his mouth, eager to give them a lick at the very least before they started wandering. "Slick words can only do so much~" he giggles, sliding his arms around his lover's neck when he's settled, shifting eagerly under him for further sensation.

Ravus' cheeks redden when he feels his mouth laving over his fingers, apologizing profusely. 

"Ah, yes of course... I do apologise for the lack of prep materials." Understandable considering Ravus didn’t intend to have any more lovers in the future. He had no need to stock up on such things. Prodding now slicked up fingers against him, he slips one inside, gentle and slow unless Ignis asks him for more, to which he adds more digits. "I forgot how hot you felt inside..." he has a lidded look, watching as his fingers disappear inside him.

Iggy moans quietly, Ravus may even notice something quite unique about him. No matter how many fingers he introduces, he seems to always feel about the same tightness, no matter how much preparation he's given. 

"I... can't explain it. No matter what you do, it feels amazing." he shifts under him, growing impatient quickly, but he bites his lip and bares entertaining his lover's foreplay.

Just watching him turns him on, thrusting his fingers a bit faster just so he could watch him arch for him. 

"I cannot complain, you look wonderful enjoying yourself." he pulls his fingers out, spreading his lover's cheeks so he could admire his twitching entrance. "Glad to see that you're becoming just as needy as I am~"

Ignis huffs, offering a shy little laugh. 

"So undignified~" he bats Ravus' hands away from his backside, twisting onto his front. "Don't keep me waiting..." he purrs, chest down against the sheets while he glances back at him, reaching back to spread himself in Ravus' stead. His arousal hangs between his legs, lightly bouncing off his thighs with the way his hips sway.

Ravus licks his lips, pulling his lover's hips to him to aim his length and slowly push in, groaning when he fully hilts inside of him. 

"You're right, no matter what we do it always feels good..." he felt sinfully perfect, each thrust pleasing him and his lover in just the right places. As much as the intoxicating feeling of lust urges him to just fuck him without care, he tries to keep it at a decent pace, wanting to take their time to enjoy each other fully.

Iggy slowly backs up into him until he can get up onto his knees, reaching back to hold his lover's hips to keep himself steady. 

"Mmm... I like this angle." he urges Ravus' hands to feel over his belly, arching his back just enough that he can feel himself just slightly when he hilts. "Feel that~?" he grins, turning his head enough for a kiss, careful he doesn't scrape him with his horns when he turns.

Feeling the slight bulge as he fucked him only encouraged him more, kissing and nibbling at his ear as he quickened his pace. 

"Astrals, you make me into such a mess..." the scent must finally be getting to him, pushing Ignis down into the sheets, urging him to twist so that he can hoist a leg over his shoulder, hugging it against his chest as he pounded into him. The way he moans for him sends a wash of pleasure throughout his body, and even more so as he watches his expression.

Iggy moans for his lover, quietly at first until his pace quickens, dropping to the sheets with a few pearly beads of pre dripping to the sheets. 

"My you're demanding~" he lets himself relax, free for his lover to toy with as he wished, much to his own joy when he can easily be manhandled. "Hopefully you don't struggle too much this time~" he teases, poking out his tongue in jest.

Ravus feigns a playful growl, perhaps testing Ignis' flexibility by folding him over to thrust into him more thoroughly. 

"curse you for being so enticing~" With the thought in mind of how his aroma effects his climax, he tries to race against it, eager to fill the sweet man turned demon underneath him before he's made needy yet unable to finish. "I want to claim you, to fill you with my love and make you mine all over again."

Iggy huffs loudly, the angle tests his flexibility, wriggling under him for that angle that makes him shudder. 

"Then do it~" he meets his gaze with half lidded eyes, the pearly fluid drooling from his cock tainting blackish the further he sinks into his arousal, whining softly that their play is soon to come to an end, yet feeling empowered by his lover's sweet words.

He manages to get just enough pleasure to push himself over the edge, hilting harshly into him as he came and grinding to milk himself of his climax. He can barely muffle his moans, though he is interrupted by the sound of ignis... hissing? 

"Mmmm, dear...?"

He furrows his brows, shaking his head. 

"...I'm alright." He does try to hastily shift off of him, trying to hide his discomfort, feeling heat spread through his abdomen. Despite him being rather good at hiding that something's wrong, there's certainly something... off, about how he's reacting.

Ravus could tell something was amiss, pulling out of him fully in case he has hurt him in some way, but then he finds himself greeted by steam seemingly coming from Ignis' now filled entrance. 

"...What?" It looked as if his fluids were almost burning him, and once that thought clicks into his mind he quickly grabs his towel from nearby to help wipe it off, noting the redness of the skin that came into contact with it. "No, no you aren’t... this is harming you in some way..." His brows furrow. Could it be his heritage? It was the only thing he could think of, thinking of their bloodline's history with the scourge.

Iggy has an almost guilty look that his form seems to have stalled their sweet moment together. 

"I'm alright, I promise." he shifts a bit, curling his tail against his backside protectively. "It probably looks worse than it is... just, stings a little." sting was perhaps a slight understatement. It feels like someone upended a bottle of tabasco inside him, and there’s not much he can do to relieve it.

He sighs, kissing his forehead. 

"Dear, please. At least let me make this enjoyable for you as well." He wants this moment to be enjoyable for both of them, wiping him up a bit more at least to help relieve the sting later. Once he's satisfied he climbs atop him, straddling on his hips and rubbing his rear against his still hardened arousal.

Iggy shifts slightly, unable to keep his attention on his lover when the pain he's feeling plateaus. 

"I.... can we come back to this? I need a moment." he wriggles out from under his lover and takes his short walk of shame to the bathroom, taking the shower head and pressing it against his backside in an attempt to cool off the burn he felt. it works, somewhat. At least all the while he holds the water against himself.

Ravus frowns, upset that he hurt Ignis even if it was unintentional. Allowing him to leave he waits in bed, debating if he should try to make up for it in some way. Once he returns he most likely will find Ravus with a pitiful expression, not unlike a dog who has done something wrong and felt guilty about it. 

"Are you alright?"

Iggy slides into bed after drying off with a long sigh. 

"I feel a bit better now...." he cuddles up to his lover, feeling no ill will towards him, clearly. He makes himself cozy against one of his arms, wishing for comfort more than further sex at the moment, clearly.

He puts his arms around him, rubbing circles against his back. 

"I'm sorry my dear... I had no idea I could have such an effect on you." He was usually very proud of his lineage, but for once he almost curses it for making it difficult for his partner. He nuzzles into his hair, hoping he could at least give him some comfort emotionally.

Iggy smiles, cuddling closer, his tail curling against Ravus' thigh. 

"Mmm... I had an inkling from last night. I didn't think it would be... quite that painful, though. " he can still feel a dull ache, but his lover's affection has a positive affect on how well he can rebound. "I suppose you are a holy man, in your respect. I'm surprised me being in your presence doesn't hurt me." he's far more glad for that. 

He could live with never being particularly intimate again but never being permitted to see his partner again for his own safety would drive him insane. 

"You still manage to get my heart aflame though, love." he doesn't dwell on the negative, given he felt amazing up until that point.

Ravus chuckles, happy that he felt better at least. 

"Yes, as long as you still love me, I am satisfied." He does consider finding things later to aid them, either finding some condoms or more awkwardly asking Prompto or Gladio should he be unable to procure any. that or... "I suppose I am not allowed to be on top anymore unless we get protection." He snorts, not that he minded. He did like taking more of the initiative usually but having tried the other way around, he was alright with whatever.

"We'll make it work." he smiles, curling under his chin for more cuddles. "You must be tired after all that exercise." as well as the rest of their day, digging and filling a grave was no easy task, even with how single minded his lover could be. "Mmm... perhaps I should deal with myself first before we settle down though. Would hate to wake you up with my grinding in the night." He turns onto his back, stroking himself back to hardness, feeling particularly more firm than he did usually.

It didn't feel right to just leave Ignis to finish himself, putting his hand over his to stroke him as well. 

"Please, allow me." Ravus enjoyed this at least, happy to please him as they cuddled and got cosy together. "With how good you made me feel, It's only fitting I aid you as well~"

Iggy offers a little blush, cozying up with Ravus while he strokes him, gently bucking into his palm while he steals a little kiss. 

"Honestly, I can even feel a slight tingle when I kiss you... nothing bad. Feels like... a little spark." probably the best way he can explain it, slowly expelling a sigh when he eases his tensions with his lover stroking him, further pre leaking down his shaft.

Ravus giggles when he bucks into his hand, returning his kisses. 

"Careful now... I may be too spicy for you." He gives him a big of a firmer squeeze, stroking him harder and moving lower to tease his chest with his mouth, humming as he's rewarded with sweet moans from his efforts. "All mine~"

"A-ah..." the firmer squeeze has quite the effect, dripping a little more than pre over himself, producing a small gel-like ball, the more his lover squeezes, the more that drop from him. "That's better... more please..." he whines, starting to buck a little more needily into his lover's palm, needing to desperately relieve the pressure building in his loins.

He tilts his head, curious as to what these little spheres were and if those were what was in him during their earlier romp, but he continues on, wanting to make Ignis feel as good as he makes him. 

"Like this my dear?" He tugs his cock hard and fast, sucking little marks all over him in an effort to bring him to climax.

He squirms under his lover's grip, scratching a few red marks down over his back, thankfully, he doesn't break the skin. 

"Y-yeah..." he breathes, feeling his back arch and the rest of him turn stiff as a board when he hits his climax, a few more of the gel like orbs dropping to his belly along with quite the inhuman amount of fluid, a mix between typical pearly white and inky black. Coming down from his release, he wants to cuddle, but can't find the strength in his limbs to do more than sprawl for a good few minutes.

“That’s it… Good.” Ravus deeply wants to question what exactly came out of his lover, but given his response to most questions about his current being, he supposes he wouldn’t have much of an idea either. Choosing instead to save his questions for when they were both well rested, he makes sure to thoroughly clean his lover and anywhere on the sheets he can see evidence of their coupling, lest Ignis wake up with further allergic reactions to him. Draping a spare sheet over them both and bundling the old one into the wash basket, he settles for the night, feeling his lover tangle his limbs against him and quickly fall asleep. 

He knew there must have been a consequence to them being together, he couldn’t just be handed his late lover on a silver platter with no consequences. Given the alternative, he hardly feels this to be much of a compromise. Pressing a kiss to Ignis’ forehead, he remains awake with his thoughts for a few more moments before sleep finally takes him as well.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ravus and Ignis try to get to the bottom of Iggy's new demonic disposition and make a slightly embarrassing discovery.

It takes them a while to wake, most likely exhausted from their earlier activities. When Ravus opens his eyes he's happy to see that Ignis was still there, sleeping soundly next to him. laying a soft kiss upon his cheek, he checks the outside of his window, noting that it already looked like it was nearing sunset. "It just keeps getting darker..." 

He considers sending a message to the others, debating whether they should get together and plan out a way to introduce Ignis to the public again, not enjoying the thought of him becoming a prisoner in his room.

Ignis cuddles up to Ravus' arm, reluctant to leave bed. "Mmm...?" he catches what Ravus says in part through his sleepy haze, slowly pulling himself up from under the sheets, looking groggy. Perhaps he misses the effect of ebony, he’s certainly not a morning person without it.

Ravus turns and looks at the sweet man cuddling him, a smile spreading across his face almost feels like a foreign sensation to him, but regardless, he pets his hair. 

"Funny, your friends always said you woke up earlier than most, yet here you are still cosied up." He is unaware that Ignis probably could not feel the effect of caffeine, debating whether to go downstairs and make him some coffee. He didn’t think it likely that Ignis would turn down the drink at the very least, even if he wouldn't feel the effects. 

"Sometimes. I woke up early because I needed to look after the others." He slides himself onto his lover's front to keep him in bed for now, a scent dissimilar to the scent he usually put out when aroused drifting it's way to Ravus' senses. It seems to have the opposite effect, encouraging affection directed at him.

Ravus grumbles a bit, wanting to get him something to drink but soon his attention drifts back to Ignis. He smelled something, sweeter and less numbing than what scent he expected from him. 

"Sweet..." He nuzzles and kisses his shoulder, his chest filling with the need to show his affection to him. "There's an aroma again, but it's different somehow." he's aware, but seemed wholly unbothered by it, more keen to cover Ignis in his kisses than protest.

Iggy’s eyes close, the scent seems to fade as quickly as it made itself apparent. Seeming to just fade when Ignis has his fill of affection. "How curious." he comments upon it, but by his rumbling purrs he's far too preoccupied with being kissed and fussed by his lover. Even as it fades, Ravus’ feelings remain unchanged, still holding him in his arms. 

"Why are you so wonderful..." The lightness in his stomach makes him smile, giggling softly just from how tickly he feels. "I love you so much." he mumbles it against the side of his head, lips brushing his ear.

Iggy arches slightly, a rumble of a purr reverberating in his chest. "I love you too..." he stays like this for awhile until his thoughts start to drift. "I feel like... I want to know more of myself before I tackle the public. I want to be ready for anything. I... also want to know if there's anything I should be aware of."

Ravus hums in thought, trying to think of things they could check on before they do anything. "Hmmm, we know that you are definitely you, sometimes you have strange smells and..." 

He ponders a bit. They could go to people more specialized, but he was afraid of how they may treat him, or whether he was tied to this place due to his burial site. He did remember that there were tomes scattered about his family's library, documenting about demons that may prove useful, if somewhat bias. "I suppose we could check some of the research my family has done, perhaps there are records of what you may be somewhere."

His tail flicks from side to side with mild interest. "Shall we? I would quite like to know what I am, if there's anything I should be mindful of." 

He had no... strange urges. Other than an inherent sexual nature. He doesn't feel a need for flesh or any particular bloodlust. He feels, more or less, normal. "I'm looking forward to being more knowledgeable of my situation.

"Yes, as soon as I can get myself to stop cuddling you, we shall go." It felt way too nice to be in contact with him, but soon he gives, allowing the Ignis to get up so they can both get dressed and head to his library. As grand as it was, it was quite dusty now, not being used much even before the crisis they were in. "It's a pity, there's not many people to enjoy the selection we have nowadays, my sister and I didn't have much time to enjoy it either."

Iggy hangs his head, not wishing to drag up any memories Ravus had with Luna. "And you think there should be books on Demons here?" he trails his fingertips along a few dusty tomes, glancing through a few book spines to try and find what they were looking for. He Feels ravus may have a better idea than him.

Ravus tries to remember, knowing that there was a corner of books that he used to read to scare himself due to them being focused around demons. 

"There should be, I remember there was an entire case dedicated to them." In time he does find a book that was promising, a large encyclopedia of different types of demons that had been encountered thus far, and it wasn't actually that old of a book, it being in print still before everything happened, and best of all, not in old Tenebraean. They flick through together, trying to compare the more humanoid types of demons to him. Ignis feels his eyes started to glaze over with the information overload. He didn't even know this many demon varieties existed. Had there been species that came and go with the times? His tail sways, growing a deal of impatient the further they delve into the slab of a book. Ravus also grumbles in frustration. None of these seems to match him at all. 

"I doubt you are a tonberry, even with your affinity for knives." He turns a few more pages, then he sees something promising, something called incubus or succubus. "A demon that takes the form of a deceased human, particularly one that was well known or loved. They find nourishment from the company of other humans, particularly from the affections formed from relationships romantic, sexual and sometimes platonic." it seemed quite fitting, noting the illustration had similarly subtle demonic features.

"That would explain why I feel so drained in the morning, yet energized by being in your presence." He nuzzles his lover, kissing his cheek. "I suppose it's fitting, even if that strokes my ego, just a bit," he laughs quietly, looking over the information himself. "Is there anything particularly dangerous about them? Anything I should keep an eye on?"

Ravus smiles, supposing it'd be fitting considering how much he loved him. "There is some abilities here that also seem to match, apparently they tend to exude certain aromas in order to 'lure' humans into having relations with them." He takes a bit of offense at the implication that Ignis is luring him into being with him, but he continues. "The two known types either cause unbearable lust and a numbing effect to allow them an extended amount of time to breed and lay their eggs, and another different scent that is meant to invoke the affection they feed off of." He turns to Ignis, suddenly feeling quite the cold sweat from the realization that Ignis in fact laid eggs inside of him.

Ignis has… quite the indignant look on his face for a moment. "...Eggs? That's what those are?" He feels a bit sheepish all of a sudden. "Well, I suppose given our relationship it... shouldn't be a problem?" He supposes he's infertile without a mate who can fertilize his eggs. "Does it mention how one may come about? That's... admittedly my biggest question." That, and how to avoid his lover's fluids burning him, but he feels even a concise field guide like this wouldn't delve into that.

There's nothing particularly harmful, other than the concern that the chemicals in his scent could be addictive, but there is a certain passage that makes him raise his brow.   
"Incubi prefer to prey upon religious men and women." He turns and makes a face at Ignis. "Do you find my religious background attractive?"

Iggy laughs. "Well... given last night, I'd have to say it's the least attractive thing about you at the moment." he cuddles up against his shoulder, skimming through the information before he settles on a warning. "...repeated sexual activity with an incubi may result in the deterioration of health, mental state, or even death..." he frowns, concerned for his lover's health.

Ravus frowns as soon as he hears that, quietly bringing his lover into a hug. Knowing that Ignis also feeds off of romantic and platonic energy, perhaps not all is lost. "I suppose in a way, it's a bit harmful for the both of us, give and take." especially since his own blood physically harms him. Something about that last excerpt seemed odd though, looking and seeing that there was no cited sources for such a thing. "It doesn't look like there's any evidence to prove such things as fact, and considering the author of this book, I wouldn't put it past them to write it off as something to avoid."

"I hope so. Please do tell me if at any time you feel weak or ill around me, alright?" He's concerned for his lover, sinking into his hug and nestling against his chest. "I suppose relationships with demons are somewhat frowned upon..." Given the disposition of most demons he's met in particular, he can see why.

Ravus cups his cheeks, wanting to reassure him. 

"I shall, and being the last of my line, I believe I have the authority to say that you are wonderful and you are no abomination like the texts would say." Ravus takes a moment to kiss him, not caring whether the passage was true or not.

Iggy eagerly kisses him back, his tail whipping from side to side with due excitement when he slides his arms around his neck. He's reluctant to part, but slowly he does, massaging over his lover's shoulders. "Mmm... I think I feel more comfortable now, knowing that I shouldn't be harmful to the public." At most, he might make the general public unnecessarily horny should his scent slip out, which was hardly a huge hardship.

"Good, and if anyone has something to say that isn't a compliment, they can speak to the highest authority on such things." He chuckles, thinking about him technically having to take up some of the duties of the oracle, despite not actually having the power to do much of them. Reminded that he hasn't eaten all day, he decides to get up and stretch, closing the book but putting a little mark for Ignis' page in case they want to check again later. "I should probably get something to eat, would you join me? Or would you like to rest?"

Ignis seems quite content to join Ravus for food. "Mhmm. You can feed me afterwards." he shoos Ravus off to the kitchen, finding the others converged there as well, glad he at least pulled on clothes before they ventured to the library. He feels a degree of awkwardness around Prompto and Gladio. Especially Gladio after his earlier episode. Prompto is quick to greet them, excited to finally have him back into the group while Gladio does so hesitantly, embarrassed by his earlier display and unsure if Ignis was upset at him. 

"Late for food like us huh?" it's getting harder to gauge what time it was, with clocks running out of batteries and breaking, as well as just mustering the strength to actually get up with everyone's circadian rhythms going wild.

Ravus offers a short nod in reply, turning to Ignis for a moment, on his wavelength enough that he realizes his intent, nodding in return. 

"Actually, we were in the library, trying to discern what Ignis actually is. To keep it short and sweet... Ignis is an Incubus. He feeds on the love of others, so rest assured he won't be causing a problem for anyone." 

Ignis nods in return. "I am glad to know that my predicament shouldn't cause a problem for anyone. Other than a few small caveats, Treat me as you would have before." It was... confusing to say the least, but with a bit more explanation they enjoyed speaking and catching up with Ignis, who's personality remained just as it was before his disappearance. 

"Man, I wish you were there when Prompto managed to attract an entire horde of demons chasing after him, I've never seen him run so fast." Gladio recollects.

Prompto rubs the back of his head, chuckling a bit even with how traumatic the experience was. "I made it out! and I got a ton of food from that too at least, I'm pretty sure my leg muscles are reaching Ravus levels now." He lifts a scrawny leg out, but there was definitely some new definition there, and Ravus was impressed.

Iggy laughs quietly, glad that he can still sit and talk to his friends as if nothing happened. "I sorely missed you all. I'm… glad to be back with you." he offers a genuine smile, leaning against Ravus while he considers making himself some food. "Perhaps I can cook for you all again, just like old times." He may need Ravus to taste for him, but he hardly thinks his lover would complain.

"That sounds like a wondrous idea, I don't think I've gotten to try your cooking actually." knowing how much the others raved about his food, he finds himself excited by the thought. The only worry is if they have decent enough ingredients. They all check around, looking and finding things that could be made into something nicer with Ignis' touch. 

"There's quite a bit of canned food, the main issue is fresh stuff I guess." Gladio hands him some, letting Ignis choose at his own discretion.

Iggy glances between what he's supplied with. Some canned veggies and left overs with some leidan potatoes could make a simple pie in the absence of pastry. 

"A moment." boiling off some water for his potatoes, he warms a pan, using his claws to shred off some meat left overs, garula from the gamey scent of it. Letting it catch slightly and caramelise in the pan, he adds the canned veggies and the liquids keeping them preserved in the tins, digging through the cupboards for a couple of stock cubes to crumble into the pan to make a simple gravy. "Excuse me-" spying the beer that Gladio was halfway through, he takes a few glugs of it for his pie filling before returning it to Gladio before he can even question his usage of the beer. Getting the potatoes to soften suitably, he mashes them, adding a splash of milk in the absence of butter to get them as creamy as possible before assembling his makeshift pie in a new dish and placing it in the oven. For the first time in his absence, the kitchen smells of home cooking, a welcoming scent. "Give it a few moments to crisp up."

Although gladio seemed a bit upset about his beer, as soon as the smell of fresh pie starts to spread through the kitchen he quickly forgets about it. The others also seem to crowd around the oven staring at their soon to be meal. 

"I'm pretty sure we're all going to start bawling as soon as we eat it, just to warn you Iggy." Prompto can feel his belly calling to it, rolling around on the ground impatiently. Ravus can only agree, ready to enjoy eating for once.

Iggy hushed them quietly, 25 minutes passing that feels like an eternity before he can pull out the pie. "Help yourselves." he can't join them in enjoying the meal, but at the very least he can watch them enjoy it. Setting out some plates for them and cutlery, he perches at the dining table. As much as they'd love to savor the meal before them, they soon find themselves chowing down, perhaps a few tears being shed from how much they missed Iggy's cooking. 

"I could go to heaven right now to be honest, My life is fulfilled now." Gladio hums, lying back into his chair rubbing his full and satisfied tummy. Prompto licked his plate, wiggling in his chair because of how good it was. 

"Would it be too much to ask for seconds? or thirds, or..." Ravus snorts at him, and is happy to see that for once he's cleaned his plate, usually never able to get himself to eat more. 

"Now now, don't take advantage of Ignis' hospitality." though he quietly hopes later they could find more ingredients, he's even motivated to accompany them now.

Ignis smiles, glad to prove himself within the group again. Noct's absence is somewhat troubling, but he recalls the visions, what he saw before he died. He supposes it'll be quite some time before he sees Noct again. "Glad to see my cooking is still well received." he's a little sad he can't join them, but their shining reviews of his meal is more than enough nourishment for him, at least for now. "If only I could join you all. Perhaps we can make this a regular occurrence again, though." There's no pressure should Ignis not wish to at anytime, but it is much appreciated, all of them being sure to express their gratitude. 

"I'd love to just go into a food coma right now... Cor wants us to head out for something though." Prompto whines, most likely spoiled from such a luxury, but now responsible enough to abstain and do his duties. He is patted on the back, Gladio having a similar feeling. 

"You guys ever need anything, just message us... and answer your phone, Highness." Ravus pouts but nods, making the resolution not to isolate himself now that he was in slightly better shape mentally. 

"Shall we head upstairs? or was there anything else you would like to do?"

"Mmm... Nothing comes to mind immediately. Though I feel I may need 'feeding' myself soon." he hints, waving off Gladio and Prompto when they headed off on their own missions, wishing them luck. "Let us hope we don't have an episode like last night..." he still felt a little sore, reddened marks of his reaction still clear in places.

Ravus sputters a bit at his comment, but caresses his back, hoping that his slight burns healed up a bit. 

"Are you well enough to feed?" He blushes just calling it that. and thinking on it, Ravus will most likely be on the receiving end if he wants to ensure his comfort. "I um... trust you will take care of me." Remembering how full he felt the last time made his body heat up slightly, and now with the knowledge that those were eggs inside of him it further arouses him, much to how strange he finds it.

"Down, boy." He curls a finger for Ravus to follow him upstairs, thinking it probably unsanitary to get it on in the kitchen of all places. He doesn't give him much warning before he starts heading back upstairs with a slight pep in his step. Only when back in Ravus' room does he shed the clothes that his lover let him borrow, laying back on the bed. he's completely unashamed about stroking himself while he awaits his lover, wishing to be ready for him.

He follows after him, swallowing as they enter his room and Ignis starts to strip his clothes off. Crawling into bed with him, he already feels himself straining against his trousers, Body reacting and becoming more sensitive as he predicted it would. 

"I've been dwelling on that time you first filled me..." He's feels a bit breathless, taking his arousal into his hand and stroking him gently. "I've been thinking about it all day." The idea of being made to bear his offspring turned him on in ways that made him feel filthy, particularly with how 'forbidden' it was made out to be in the texts. It only seemed to make him want him more.

Iggy purrs, rolling his hips into his lover's palm, feeling the now familiar shift of ridges with his full arousal. 

"Mmm. Were you now? I'll admit knowing that they're eggs saddens me slightly." That is until he realizes that passing on any kind of offspring in this form would likely rub him the wrong way entirely. He slides up, looming over his lover on his hands and knees, dipping his body low enough to sweep his length against his lover's own arousal, still trapped by his clothing. "And just how much do you want my brood, love?" he murmurs, brushing his lips to Ravus' cheek, then his neck, eager to leave a few more marks while the numbing scent of his arousal starts to drift throughout their space.

Ravus bites his lips as he grinds up against him, wanting more friction already. "Badly, I miss it... I want you to claim me all over again." He clumsily tries to unbutton himself, trying to relieve the tightness of his pants and so he could have his lover take him sooner than later. He does have some difficulty, whimpering when his zipper just doesn't want to come down.

"I do hope that isn't just the 'scent' talking for you." sometimes he wonders, but ultimately he sits back on his knees, keeping his lover's legs pinned under him while unzipping Ravus' pants. Giving enough room to tug the garment off, he palms at him through his underwear before they too also come off. "Ah yes, my nemesis..." he gives a firm squeeze to his cock, tutting at him. "How would you like me to prepare you, love?"

"If it was just the scent, I'd have been upon you without a word~" He rocks into his palm, moaning softly as he feels himself twitch in his hand. "Your tongue, It felt nice..." His more logical part of his brain also is wary of those claws entering him, noting how sharp they felt grazing his skin.

Iggy smirks, as if he could sense his thoughts somewhat, though it's likely a simple coincidence when his claws drag down his thighs, leaving raised marks. "As you wish~" He's strong, more so than he was as a human, easily able to hoist a man of Ravus' stature up onto his lap, requesting that he rest his legs over his shoulders when he dips down between his legs. Offering a deep rumble, he runs his tongue over his entrance before the long appendage slides into him with ease, giving him a gentle stretch. All the while he nuzzles against his crotch, taking in his scent, only just short of worshipping him before he slowly draws back with a none too lewd slurp. He already has Ravus mewling, grabbing the sheets as he feels the long muscle slide and stretch his entrance. 

"Yes... Ignis, just like that..." There's something about being manhandled himself that makes him quiver, to allow his lover control over him that he would never allow others. He whines once he's left empty again, hips trying to reach him for more.

Ignis lets further drool drip down against him as makeshift lube, thankful that the scent he seemed to put out relaxed his partner for the evening. The last thought on his mind would be hurting Ravus. He gives him a moment of warning before he drops him back to the sheets, pressing against his well slicked rear and sliding in with a single fluid motion. "Comfortable, dear?" he asks, grinding against him until he gets the all clear to truly move.

He arches as he's hilted so suddenly, his cock already oozing from the sheer sensation of being filled so perfectly. He grinds back into him until he's used to the stretch, until his need overcomes him. 

"Yes... please, please continue." Should he take to long, Ravus starts to take things in his own hands, hugging his legs around him to give him the leverage to fuck himself on to his length.

Iggy makes his best effort to avoid accidentally touching his lover's cock again and getting irritated by his fluids. Unfortunately, this means neglecting his partner's arousal and focusing his efforts on pleasing him elsewhere. More fortunately, he's extremely good at the art of pleasure thanks to his demonic traits. 

"So eager..." he purrs, looming over him and giving him the full treatment, fucking him with enough force to creak the bed under them, eager to drink in the love-drunk expression on his lover's face, grinning at him with a devious playfulness.

Ravus makes no attempt to restrain his voice, letting his enjoyment out for him to hear and not caring about anyone else who could. He begs for more, speech slightly slurred and cut off from how good he felt. "More... It's hot, I feel like I'll melt..." He wants to kiss him, hugging his arms around his neck so he could press his lips against his and suck on that wonderful tongue.

He gives Ravus what he wants, burying himself over and over within him, accenting his thrusts with firm grinds as well. 

"So needy..." He smirks against his lips, giving Ravus a feel of his tongue but not too much, lest he deal with another reaction. Despite his restraint he makes his love clear, picking up his pace until he has Ravus singing his praises, buckling down over him to get the leverage he needed to fuck him hard and deep. "You're lasting better than last time..." Ignis, sadly, may have spoken too soon. 

Ravus can barely even form things to say, words falling out of him in an effort to get Ignis to fuck him into completion. "Take me... claim me~" Soon it's too much, his climax spilling out onto his tummy as arches in sweet ecstacy. Ignis seemed far from finished though, Ravus only able to whimper noisily as he gets close to his second climax not long after, jitters and shakes overtaking him with oversensitivity.

Ignis chuckles but makes sure not to be tempted to lay over his lover, pulling both of his legs tight together against his chest and over his shoulder, hugging them against himself. "And claim you I shall..." he offers a rumble of a purr, giving a flurry of deep thrusts with his new leverage before he's also unable to help himself from spilling over, bringing his lover to a second climax before he's finished, grinding out every last drop of his inky release along with his eggs, pushed deep inside of his love. He doesn't draw out yet, keeping him firmly plugged for a good few moments before he finally relaxes and draws back. "Mmm... What a sight you are, dear."

Ravus squirms in his hold, coming for the second time and made even more sensitive to the eggs quickly taking up space inside of him. When his lover eventually pulls out of him, he feels a few of the eggs pop out of him, gasping slightly when he feels his body give way each time they slip out. He caresses the slight bulge in his belly, sighing softly when he presses a bit too firmly. "You've done quite a number on me..."

"You could say that..." he grins, finding some strange pleasure in gently toying with his lover's entrance and pushing a few of the escaped little orbs back into him. Watching him squirm is a treat, but eventually he relents, letting his lover simply relax in his afterglow without his teasing. He can feel a few patches of irritated skin where he likely got spattered by his love's release, but he pays it little mind. Clearly it’s more potent to more 'delicate' areas than it is to his skin.

He grumbles, eventually wanting to cuddle but knowing the way his liquids interact with Ignis, he instead whines for a towel. 

"Dear~ please grab me something I can clean myself off with." Perhaps he gave off some of that other scent that made him affectionate, wanting badly to be held by him.

Iggy grabs around for a towel, handing it to his lover to clean off. "Clean yourself up, my love." he settles on the sheets on his back, taking the other end of the towel to clean himself off slightly as well, noting the sticky black strands clinging to him.

Once he thinks he's thoroughly clean, he wastes no time to scoot towards him, pulling Ignis once he's in reach into his arms. "Hold me." Just being in contact with him made his stomach flutter, letting out a shaky, but happy sigh.

Ignis wraps his arms around his lover, purring quietly when he nuzzles in close, licking along his jaw, laying kisses against wherever he can reach. "I love you." he hums, stroking down his front now he's no longer at risk of a reaction, feeling the firmness settled in his lower belly. He isn't quite able to feel each egg, but he's quite content to know he's the source of his lover's pleasure. 

In their quiet moment, Ravus long since passed out in his arms, Ignis recollects the book from earlier. He’s starting to understand what it implied. Perhaps his lover could grow addicted to him, or, the same for himself. Glancing down to his love, watching his breaths even out as he slept he feels a special kind of attachment. A longing he can’t quite place or put into words. Mentally, he makes a note to be more wary, to only act upon his hunger when absolutely necessary, unaware of the consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> getting back on this?? eager to see if folks want to see further continuation of this :>


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conflict arises when a choice Ignis makes doesn't go to plan.

The next few days were mostly uneventful, the group seeking refuge here becoming increasingly busier as the need for basic supplies became more urgent. Ravus tried to treat it like any other day, encouraged to go outside on missions with everyone by Ignis, but leaving him alone always left him with a guilty feeling. "I don’t like leaving you alone, love. It’s not fair that you must stay cooped up while I can leave freely." He says over his tea, his lips curled into a frown.

Ignis' eyes downturn to his coffee, sipping it more for politeness rather than necessity. 

"I understand what has to be done. I'm still unsure of how I may interact around other demons, and honestly, I don't know if I want to find that out." Gripping his cup, he sighs quietly, ignoring a growing instinctual need that was ever so slowly starting to gnaw at him. His appearance suffering from it, largely unknown to himself without Ravus commenting upon it. To the side of them, Prompto was just getting done hauling a few crates of supplies to where they need to be, plopping down onto one nearby with a groan. He was about to make small talk as usual, but upon actually looking at Ignis the words get stuck in his throat. He looked different the last time he saw him, which was almost a week ago, and it looked like his horns had grown larger, nails as well. 

"Uh, so... how have you guys been?" He hides his concern, not wanting to offend his dear friend, but his efforts were made in vain as soon as Gladio stepped into the room and immediately pointed out the obvious. 

"The hell happened to your horns? You look taller too." Gladio states, a disgruntled stare mixed with an equal measure of concern on his features.

Iggy turns to the voices, frowning for a moment. 

"It's nothing." he stresses, trying to dismiss the topic yet Gladio doesn't look like he'll let go of it. 

"The hell it is, you looked in a mirror lately?" He barks, tugging Ignis up by the shoulder to stress his point, in the absence of a mirror he shoves him in front of the kitchen cabinets, metallic and reflective enough to make a display of his altered traits.

Ravus immediately goes to his defense, unable to see what the problem was. 

"Do not treat him like that, There is nothing wrong with him." He roughly takes Gladio’s hands off of his shoulders, expression bitter. It only seems to escalate things further, with Prompto scrambling to tone things down. 

The conflict has quite the adverse effect on Ignis in particular, an inhuman growl given in distinct warning before he makes a very quick exit. He doesn't feel himself and he especially doesn't feel like hurting one of his friend's or Ravus. Unfortunately for him... what he craves requires human contact. He could admittedly start to feel the changes. His clothing felt uncomfortably tight everywhere, even the shirt that Ravus had let him borrow which tells him something is absolutely off.

The moment they all see him disappear, Ravus shoves them both out of his way, words hissed and particularly cold due to the stress he’s under. 

"Take one more thing from me, why don’t you... out of my way." He quickly gets down the hall back to his quarters, hoping he decided to just go there instead of running off where he couldn’t find him. "...Ignis, are you in there? He should have never spoken to you that way." He knocks on the door, not wanting to barge in while he was upset.

Ignis sits upon his lover's bed quietly, coming to the realization that abstaining really wasn't going to be an option, lest he put everyone around him at greater risk. He didn't feel aggressive, per-say... just more volatile emotionally. Finally, he speaks.

"...I am." Ravus would find his lover in quite a physical state, only now the changes were undeniable

Ravus sits down next to him, not wanting to admit that they were right but as he rubbed his back to comfort him, he could feel the slight spikes on his back that weren’t there before, and how his palm took up much less space on his body, as if he was much bigger now. 

“I’m sorry, please don’t ever feel like you have to run away like that again.” He hugs Ignis from behind, afraid to let go lest he lose him a second time.

Ignis tenses for a moment, but the moment of physical contact eases his appearance, the worst of his physical mutations slowly receding. 

"I shouldn't have thought I could simply abstain without consequence." He almost doesn't want Ravus to see him in such a state, he thinks he surely must look hideous.

“I felt fine, dear. I swear on my life I've never felt ill with you.”  He squeezes him tighter, swallowing the lump in his throat. He coaxes him into facing him, wanting to cup his face in his hands. “I don’t want to lose you...”

"Our reference? a few short days." he stresses his point, nuzzling into his hands. The more his doubts set in, the slower the process to his body having the more clear semblance of humanity it had before.

Ignis has changed enough that it was at least noticeable, his thumb caressing over areas that were still rough and laying kisses over them. 

“And I will be fine the next day, and the next.” He says it even though he isn’t even sure himself, more out of desperation than anything else, but it was better than thinking of otherwise.

Ignis leans into him, his tail offering a slow flick rather than laying limply at his side. 

"I respect your optimism, but... I'm scared." he admits, sliding down onto the bed, at the very least he isn't feeling quite as restricted by his clothing anymore

Ravus curls up with him in bed, exhausted from the whole ordeal earlier. 

“I know love... I’m afraid too.” He brushes hair from his face, comforted by the feeling of being with him. His mood does shift a bit when he realizes how big Ignis still was, chuckling at the feeling. “I’m not used to being the shorter one in the relationship, but I suppose I cannot complain.”

Ignis sighs quietly, wrapping his arms around Ravus, cursing his horns catching on the bed sheets, "I love you." He admits, burying his face against his lover's shoulder, perhaps a bit more handsy than he would be usually, his claws scraping down along Ravus' side while he finds where he's comfortable

Ravus lets out a quiet gasp feeling his claws on his skin, maybe enjoying them a bit too much. He nuzzles close to him, kissing down his jaw while he leaned into the eerily stronger hands of his partner.

He can't hold back a firm nip to his lover's neck. He figured that should he be deterred by him now would be the time, maintaining contact yet giving him space to retreat should he feel the need. Despite his rough handling, he's extremely careful for both of their benefits to not draw any blood, lest he have another burning episode.

He whines, his lover’s thigh slotted between his legs as he grinds upon it, only hesitating when he feels Ignis’ growing length brush against him. Of course it would match his larger proportions now, he thinks with a slight worried brow. “It’s big...” Ravus says out loud, reaching down to cautiously rub his palm on it. It feels like his fingers could barely wrap around it.

He's suddenly quite aware that his size may prove to be a problem, even with the numbing affect the scent of his arousal exudes. 

"I... I'm aware." he comments, sliding over his lover to nudge him into the mattress. Whatever need he was trying to suppress is far more difficult than he thought presented with his lover like this. In moments, he's shed his clothes, showing the extent of demonic taint all the more clearly. Black patches stretch across his torso, his ring damaged arm almost entirely black. "I do hope you're prepared..." he curls his fingers into the bedsheets to distract him from simply tearing the clothes from his lover by tooth and claw at the moment.

Ravus finds himself quite intimidated with his demonic partner looming over him, their size difference much more noticeable from this angle. “I trust you.” Simply put, but he makes it clear he’s made up his mind, quietly enjoying the way his pupils dilate as he watches him undress and is laid bare before him.

Ignis' patience seems to have met it's limit the moment Ravus is nude underneath him, reaching to turn him onto his belly and curl an arm under the crease of his hip. He'd feel a slick appendage slide it's way against his backside when he hikes it up. 

"Noted." he speaks briefly before his tongue takes the plunge, definitely not shy in exploring his depths. However tempting it is to fuck him with his tongue like this, he desperately needs to deal with a growing need at his loins as well.

“Ignis!” He yelps when he’s suddenly filled, tongue sliding in and out of him in a way that makes it hard for him to stay quiet. His hips squirm, quickly overwhelmed by the stimulation, but the strength of Ignis’ grip keeps him in place and all he could do was hug the nearby pillows and bite his lip.

Ignis' tongue slides from him eventually with a lewd slurp, sliding the length of it over his entrance once more to be sure he's thoroughly slicked. It only occurs to him when he grips at his cock to position himself that his size wasn't the only change, the ridges along his underside were more pronounced, a sensation Ravus was sure to feel when he slides between his ass cheeks to slick up. Asking his confirmation, he finally thrusts forwards, rocking in and out of him to ease him into his new length and girth before he's fully hilted within him.

He shivers feeling those ridges, and nods to let him know to continue. As he slowly penetrates him, Ravus barely holds back a moan, his voice only muffled when he decides his lip was not enough and ended up biting the pillow instead. “Astrals... I feel like I’ll break-“ his legs bend from the knees to sides of Ignis in a vain attempt to brace himself, each ridge of Ignis’ cock popping into him making him lose grip of whatever reluctance he had to scream out his pleasure.

His thrusts grow easier to take with time, feeding on his love's pleasure helping to receed his demonic traits to an extent. The ridges along his shaft however remain prominent, teasing at his lover's insides with each thrust, "Forgive my eagerness..." his voice almost sounds a little dark, bracing over Ravus and gripping at his hip to keep him steady while he fucked him harder than he has before with a need he didn't think possible. Were he more sound of mind he would have wondered if the books mention of addiction truly did mean the human side of this relationship and not himself.

Ravus felt overwhelmed, but at the same time he wants it never to stop, mewling each time he was pounded until he’s already arching in climax. It was far from over though, Ignis showing no signs of being anywhere near as close to finishing and continued to fuck him until he could see stars behind his eyelids.

Ignis doesn't even seem aware that Ravus already found his climax, driving into him with near animalistic huffs to chase his own release. Despite having not hit his own conclusion, there's already inky black fluid leaking down his lover's inner thigh from just how pent he's been. His relentlessness does eventually ease into slow thrusts, dragging against his insides to tease at both of their sensitive areas. Were Ravus not face down against the bed, he would probably faint at the sight of the bulge in his belly, so instead he turns enough that he could kiss him, still huffing from the sheer pleasure. 

“I could go mad, I still want more, Ignis...” he feels like the moment he would pick up the pace he would come a second time, whimpering each time he was flush against his rear.

Ignis moans against his lips, melting against his love's affection, especially when he feels his pleasure coiling within him and getting very close to his orgasm. "M-more..." he repeats, hunkering down over him and bringing more of a fast pace once more now he's had a moment to recover his stamina. "Oh my love..." he huffs through his nose, kissing the side of Ravus' neck and shoulder when he finally locks up and drives as deep as he can possible thrust. 

Ravus feels far more filled than he ever has before, to the point he can't fully contain all the demon had to offer. “F-fuck!” He curses and claws at his lover’s neck, voice almost giving out as he was filled to the brim. He feels liquid pleasure spill from his thoroughly used entrance as he came once more, shuddering while ignis stayed plugged deep inside. Soon he laid limp, moving only to catch his breath.

Ignis holds his position while they both recovered, softening before long and drawing out of him, flopping to his side with a loud huff, thoroughly spent. he looks far more familiar now, smaller, the shifting patches from his scarring receding to a more faded mark. He has no words, simply closing his eyes while he caught his breath.

Eventually Ravus musters enough energy to turn, a whine catching in his throat from relieving his belly of pressure. He sighs at the sight of his distended tummy, gently taking ignis’ now smaller hand into his for comfort. “I’m sorry for that display earlier...”

Ignis purrs quietly, nuzzling against his lover. "Mmm... It's alright. I made an awful call at trying to abstain from something that I need now." he strokes along Ravus' cheek, blushing at the state he was in. "Perhaps I did go a little overboard..."

He chuckles a bit, though his laugh affects him in a way that makes the eggs housed inside him feel a little too much. “Oof, quite backed up weren’t you?” He nuzzles back, mostly to help ease him through the sensation. “There’s so much...” it’s a bit difficult for him to get them out by himself and perhaps he was a bit embarrassed, but he would never say so in front of Ignis, not wanting to upset him.

Iggy lightly presses on his belly, humming softly. "Hm. We should probably get some of those out of you, at least so you can sit up." he knew the little gel-like eggs eventually dissolved into a black goo from prior experience, but in this state, he didn't see his lover being able to get comfortable again for awhile.

Ravus hitches his breath when Ignis presses on him, letting out a little groan when a couple of them begin to pop out. After the initial discomfort he feels immensely better, though his face reddened at the absolute mess he’s made of the bed. “For once, you’ve convinced me to think about procuring black skeets one day.”

Ignis smirks at him. "I would hope that doesn't mean you'll be lazy about washing the sheets..." he gives another push to his belly to accent his point. "That said, black sheets would help me know where to avoid when you've came as well." even if it was little more than a rash to his skin, he'd rather avoid it.

He snorts, remembering that he also has his own mess to worry about stained into the sheets. “Could you pass me a towel, love? I’d hate for you to accidentally lay in my mess.” He would get it himself, but he was still exhausted, he certainly didn’t think his limbs were going to listen to him at the moment. When Iggy retrieves the requested towel, he settles down with his love again though he probably should think about changing the sheets rather than just trying to clean them, given the state they're in. Ravus seems to have the same idea eventually, attempting to slide out of bed and onto his feet, but as soon as he tries to lift himself he feels an egg or two pop out of him. “Gods, I can never get used to that.”

Iggy giggles, his mood improved now he isn't feeling quite as repressed. "It's a good look for you, squirming in pleasure~" his tail flicks from side to side mischievously. Ignis shifts, sliding up behind his lover as he stands only for Ravus to feel something entirely foreign against his backside. Soon identified as Ignis’ tail. The rounded spade tip slides into him with ease, gently working its way in and out of him to loosen a few more of the little gifts buried inside him, hearing a few more drop to the floor under him.

Ravus whines, bunching his shoulders when he ends up bent over the bed, palms pushed into the mattress to keep himself up. Hushed by his lover, he lets him ease the pressure within him, just enough to not be outwardly visible lest they have another run in with their friends poking around in their bedroom activities. Ignis’ tail finally removed, he can’t hold a shuddering gasp, his arms barely holding him up anymore when it pops free from him.

“Better, my dear?” The soothing stroke over his back is met with a nod.

“Perhaps a shower, though…” Ravus thinks aloud, kissing his lover in passing him towards the washroom. 

Ignis leaves him to take care of himself while carefully bundling the sheets fully into the laundry, settling upon the bed himself for a few quiet moments. He listens to the water running in the washroom, the hum of the water pump working to still provide them with hot water. Left to his thoughts, he ponders one unanswered question that the book couldn’t answer for him. He knows what he is, but not _why_ he is. Sighing quietly, he doesn’t think he’ll ever get such an answer. Perhaps Incubi simply don’t go after a partner that knows quite so intimately about their life before being a demonic version of their prior self, perhaps he wasn’t meant to know he had died. For such a logical thinking man, it hurts his head to dwell upon it too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we might illustrate some of this fic, let us know if you want


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things are simply too good to be true, or come without consequence.

Ravus lets out a deep breath as they arrive home in Gladio's truck. Every ride has been extremely uncomfortable for all parties since they bashed heads over Ignis' health, but when it's time to head out on missions, such things must be put aside. He exits the vehicle without a word, refusing to speak to any of them, and Gladio does the same. He only feels sorry for Prompto, who awkwardly follows behind his more familiar friend while sparing him a quick glance. That boy had nothing to do with any of this, so he harbors no ill will, giving a silent nod of his head before heading off to his quarters for some peace and quiet.

When he's finally alone his demeanor brightens up, feeling in his pouch something he had been looking all over for the past few days. It was stupid if he thought about it, being something that was non essential, but he felt it would at least cheer up his lover who was hopefully waiting home for him.Upon entering his room, Ignis was asleep as he has been for most of the time for the past week. he feels drained and tired despite constant attention, and sleeping his alone time away seemed to become the normal thing for him to do. He perks slightly when he hears the door turn, peeking out of his blanket and pillow fort he'd assembled.

Ravus smiles when he sees Ignis, endeared by how he's cozied up in his blankets, though there is a tinge of guilt knowing that he still seemed upset. "Hello dear, still tired?" he says as walks over to lie next to him, rubbing his shoulder through his comforter.

"Perhaps... It's hard to explain how I feel at the moment." he cuddles up against his lover's side, his tail giving a slow borderline disinterested flick from under the sheets. "Was your trip eventful?" he asks, sliding an arm around the metal one of his lover, keeping him close.

"Well... I found something that might change things up a little." Ravus snorts as he digs into his pouch and pulls out several condoms. "I'm very concerned at how hard these are to find, I suppose everyone else is just as pent up as we are." Granted they were strewn about and not even in a box, he actually has no idea what kind they were or if they would even fit him, but anything is better than nothing if it’s for Ignis' safety.

Ignis quirks a brow, rolling his eyes. "How thoughtful~ it might make our bedroom lives a bit more interesting." he tries to sound excited but in his half asleep state it’s a struggle. He does, however, manage a sleepy little 'I love you' while he nestles in against his arm.

He kisses his forehead, and later his lips as he pulls him closer. "I love you too, so very much Ignis." It's been a while since he's taken a more dominant role in the bedroom, aiming to do a more relaxed, loving approach for now seeing how sleepy he still was. He pushes his hair from his face, kissing along his jaw while his hands wandered.

Iggy finds himself blushing lightly, arching his back for more touches before he eventually settles on laying on his back after extracting himself from his blankets. "Don't disappoint..." he warns with a flick of his tail, though he's sure that Ravus wouldn't disappoint, at least not on purpose.

Ravus grumbles at him, but in a playful way, moving on top of him and letting his clothed hardness grind against him. "Hmph, looking back, I always managed to get you whining this way~ even with my inexperience." he sits up in order to properly get his clothes off, tossing each article haphazardly until he was fully freed. He grabs the small tube of lube in his pouch that he found as well, dripping some onto his hand before prepping him just as he's done before.

Iggy whines for his partner's benefit, his tail lightly curling around Ravus' arm while he's prepped. It's an odd wake up call and it takes a few moments for him to ease against the invading fingers, but any lingering tension in his shoulders soon eases. "I whine because you enjoy it~ I could be perfectly quiet."

He pouts. "Aw, no need to ruin my delusion of grandeur dear." His face warms up feeling the wet heat inside of Ignis after so long, length twitching in anticipation. When he was satisfied with his work, he uses the leftover lube to coat himself, stroking himself while teasing his head against ignis' entrance. "I've missed this, You have no idea how much I've missed having you this way..." 

Iggy briefly stops him. "Woah there, handsome. Remember the condom~" he fidgets up into a sit, stroking at his firmness to hold his interest before tearing open a pack and sliding it over him. "There... now you may have your way with me~" he laughs quietly, resting back into his nest of pillows once more, guiding his love into him with his legs. It's been too long he thinks, feeling his girth stretch him just right when he's finally seated against his hips.

Ravus' entire upper body reddens, perhaps over excited by the enticing aroma Ignis was giving off, but as soon as he feels his partner envelop him he forgets his embarrassment quickly. "You feel wonderful... I'd almost come now but I'd hate that." he laughs, interrupted by a soft gasp as he feels Ignis twitch around him. It isn't quite like taking him bare, but after weeks without doing this it felt heavenly. He leans down to claim his lips, rocking into him tenderly.

Ignis slides his arms around his lovers neck, rewarding each thrust with a quiet little moan for his ears only, wrapping his legs around his waist to be sure he was keeping him in deep. "Mmm... not yet~ I'm sure you can last a little longer." he massages over his back, lightly digging his clawed toes against his backside to spur him on.

The feeling of his claws against his rear makes him bite his lip, trying desperately to keep his stamina up but it proves difficult with how much more Ignis wants. He almost feels too tired, but it was probably due to all the outings and demon hunting. After a few too little thrusts he feels a shiver up his spine, a whine slipping from his throat as he comes and fills the condom deep within him.

Iggy knows that whine, and the feeling of his lover locking up against him. "Oh dear... finished so soon?" he pouts, lightly rubbing over his lover's shoulders. He doesn't want to embarrass him, but... he's also still unsatisfied himself. He supposes keeping up with a demonic lover's whims wasn't exactly easy.

Ravus' lips press into a thin line, sheepishly looking away as he pulls out of him and ties the condom for safety. "I guess it's been a while..." he tosses it in the trash and returns to bury his face into the nape of ignis' neck, apologising profusely. "I'm sorry dear, I can still make it better somehow." he takes ignis into his hand and strokes him, looking down to watch a little bead of pre build at his tip.

Iggy fidgets, wanting to feel more than simply his hand wrapped around his cock. "You can use your fingers elsewhere, love..." he shifts again, turning onto his belly with his backside hiked just enough for easy access. It's clear by his expression he's feeling somewhat restless

He can't help but lick his lips, huffing lightly as he watches his entrance twitch for more. He grabs his rear with his clawed arm, loving the way he shuddered against the cool metal while he slips his warm, human fingers into him. "Gorgeous..." Ravus says breathlessly, although the breathlessness was starting to feel literal. He continues to fuck him with his fingers, encouraged by his sweet moans while the nagging feeling of lightheadedness seems to increase.

Iggy's moans escalate, sliding a hand between his legs to tug at himself while his lover finger fucked him, getting just enough sensation to dirty the sheets under him with a mix of pearly white and inky black. it wasn't ideal, but a release was a release, he feels slightly more energized and not quite as sleepy as he was before.

He feels satisfied when he hears him, feeling his muscles tighten around his fingers as he hilts them deep inside and curls them. Not long after though he suddenly feels cold, mind swimming as he seemingly faceplants into the mattress. 'why am I so dizzy?' he thought, only comforted by the feeling of Ignis curling up next to him.

Ignis is happy to cuddle up for now, but a brief look of concern flashes across his face. "Are you alright my love? a trip out doesn't always drain you this much..." he rubs over his chest, frowning when he can practically feel the cold sweat he's having.

Ravus breathes shallowly, slowly recovering but a little delirious. "... I'm alright, perhaps I didn't eat or drink enough beforehand." His appetite was still sporadic, but he's at least eaten something at camp before they headed home. Maybe only now it was starting to get to him. He cuddles close to him once he feels better enough to move, laying an arm on his waist.

Iggy doesn't press him too much, but keeps a keen eye on him. It's worrying seeing a strong man like him weak after a simple supply run. "You aren't alright. please look after yourself..." he smooths a hand over his forehead, brushing the hair from his eyes. he spies a few more cuts and scrapes from his trip that he overlooked before, his frown deepening. "It's unlike you to end up injured..."

"Nothing that I can't endure, we both know I've been through much worse than a scratch." He takes the hand brushing his hair and kisses his knuckles. As much as he'd love to cuddle more, he feels the strong urge to drink some water, getting up slowly to stretch and procure some. "All that lovemaking has me parched, I'll be right back~" He chuckles, ruffling Ignis' hair before putting on a shirt and some pants and leaving to get a drink.

Iggy's tail gives a flick in response, settling into the covers but keeping a close eye on Ravus while he's still in his vision. there's a thought nagging in the back of his mind that something was quite off. he just couldn't quite put his finger on it.

Ravus grabs a bottle from one of the boxes downstairs, sipping quietly as he clears his throat. "I swear, if I get a cold now..." He huffs, annoyed by how suddenly clogged and itchy his throat felt. It was beginning to get unbearable, coughing harshly into his sleeve. What he sees on it makes his heart feel like it stopped.

Pitch black stains as if he's spilled ink on himself, but stickier and almost mucus like. He's seen it before, the first signs of the scourge. Ravus gags at the sight, not from disgust, but more from what it implies. Quickly he washes his hands, taking off his shirt and disposing of it, burning it in the back hoping no one would find it, or walk in on him doing it. 'You're being selfish' his mind echoes at him, but at this point he seems to accept it, heading back upstairs and pretending he saw nothing.

Ignis knows something is off, just by how he's acting. When Ravus returns to his room, he can catch his shifty gaze. "Did something happen?" he questions, his tail curled at his thigh, more of an indicator of his mood than anything else. He felt... nervous. Like something was going to happen but he couldn't pinpoint what exactly. It doesn't help that the whiff of demonic taint he caught on Ravus' person seems to have increased. It's making it increasingly more difficult for him to pass such a scent off on his trip out, or even on himself.

Ravus is quick to change his demeanor, a soft smile creeping along his face. "Caught a straggler in the back. Ruined my shirt but it’s been taken care of." There is a tinge of guilt when makes his excuse,  but he had to make it work. He knows full well how perceptive he was. He thanks the stars his cough subsided enough so it was no longer noticeable, and he had brought some water too in case he needed it.

Ignis has no reason to distrust him further, cuddling against his side the minute he's joined back in bed. He'd already cleaned and neatened the sheets. "You feel a bit warm... is it hot?" he's had little concept of temperature since becoming a demon, he just felt a constant comfortable warmth himself, despite his skin being cooler to the touch.

He pulls him into a firm hug, liking the slight coolness of Ignis’ skin at the moment. "A tad, I could sleep without the blankets for now." He lays a soft peck on his cheek, the ache in his heart from earlier subsiding into something more tender. "You are truly a blessing Ignis..." there’s a hint of vulnerability of his voice, and he cups the back of his head, fingers gently playing with the locks of his hair.

Iggy coos to him, a soft almost inhuman noise of contentment, his tail slowly swaying from side to side before settling at his side. "Sometimes I wonder, but for you, I would do anything to keep you safe." for any of his friends he couldn't fathom doing too much for them. "I hate to see you all scraped up..."

"Perhaps my old age is catching up to me, but nothing a kiss from you won’t heal." He chuckles, though mostly from the irony of his own words. For a moment they just lay together, Ravus starting to doze off deep in his thoughts, but before he could fall asleep he had the need to tell him at least this. "I want to spend the rest of my days with you, how ever many that may be." His eyes were already closing, the hand petting at Ignis’ hair starting to falter.

Ignis' expression softens slightly, a kiss pressed to his lover's forehead. "I don’t know if I can promise that, but I will try..." realistically with the coming of the dawn on his mind, he knows he shouldn't tie himself into something that fate was unlikely to let him have. Even having just this was his blessing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> if theres one thing that can put Ravus to rest after a night terror, its Ignis

Ravus soon falls into a deep slumber, his consciousness drifting aimlessly through his dreams.  
Until he stops. For a second he doesn’t breathe, and when he finally does he seems to hyperventilate. “Nnh... no...” he mumbles, limbs twitching to move, to get away from whatever it was, unaware he was still sleeping.

Ignis doesn't respond at first, a vivid dream wasn't out of the ordinary to him. Yet when he practically gets elbowed in the side when trying to sooth him, he bolts upright, a look of concern on his face. "Ravus?" He's quiet at first, wondering if it would be best to wake him. His concern heightens when Ravus doesn’t register the call of his name, whimpering quietly out of fear.

Within his mind he believed he was running from some kind of demonic entity, no weapon on hand and no clear direction, and his body in reality responded to it by sweating and accelerating his heart rate. It didn’t seem to help that his throat felt clogged, once in a while choking on his spit as he tried to breathe.

His tail curls tight against his side with his concern. He swears reading that attempting to wake someone from a vivid nightmare can be bad for their health, but seeing him struggling he can't help but shake him by the shoulder, speaking his name with a more elevated volume this time.

He feels the demon in his dreams finally reach and grab his shoulder, and only then does he open his eyes, yelping and curling up expecting the worst. When his gruesome death doesn’t actually happen, he slowly uncurls himself, looking behind him only to see Ignis’ worried expression. 

“Ignis...” when he realizes he’s fine he turns to embrace him, sniffling slightly.

"I fear it stupid of me to ask if you're alright..." he strokes a hand down along his back, feeling his fever just from proximity. "You aren't usually this warm, I'm sure of it." His concern shifts to suspicion. He said he was fine before, but he has his doubts

Ravus still feels delirious, just woken up and his heart still pounding, so it’s difficult to explain himself. “My... my cold must be getting worse.” His hiccups interrupt him at times, and often he has to clear his throat to speak more. “I have to- I need to drink water...” he quickly gets out of bed, only to trip over himself, hissing out of frustration “Damn this.”

Iggy's shoulders relax slightly, turning to Ravus with a quiet sigh. "Love... a simple cold wouldn't give you such a fever." He knows all too well of Ravus' firey temper, not pushing him too much when he's already frustrated. He watches Ravus takes a deep breath, staring angrily at the bruise on his knee. 

“It is a cold. Nothing else.” He stops to compose himself for a moment, the weight of everything happening starting to wear him down. “I feel dreadful.”

"Do I have to take you to the medic myself?" Ignis stays firm with him, he knows Ravus always plays down illness and injury to avoid worry, but he's been acting far too strange to simply let this slide. He can see when Ravus stiffens in response, knowing he’d be forced to be bedridden once they catch wind of his illness, but now he has the dilemma of explaining why he can’t go. 

“Don’t.” He looks him straight in the eye when he tells him, but he doesn’t elaborate any further.

Iggy's brows furrow. "Why?" He presses, his tail uncurling to give an irritated flick to betray his mood. Thinking on it further, he isn't sure he wants to know, but for Ravus' sake he needs to know.

“I don’t want to go, that’s final.” Ravus falters once he feels like he’s going too harsh, now that he notices the tension between them. He stands up eventually, trying to change the subject altogether. “I’m going to wash my face a bit, I’ll be right back.”

"Ravus..." he stresses to him as he leaves, resting his head back against the pillows. Something is deeply bothering his senses, and without anything to reference back to, he can't pinpoint what exactly is bothering him.

He retreats to the bathroom, closing the door behind him before turning on the faucet, splashing some water on his face to bring him back to his senses. ‘Ignis must be upset with me,’ Ravus thinks, frowning at his reflection. Even with how frustrated he felt, he already knew how finite their time together was, so for once, he tries to think positively, drying himself off with the thought of making the most of the rest of their days.

He returns much calmer, walking over quietly to Ignis’ side. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have acted in such a way.”

Ignis perks as he returns, lifting his head from the pillow. "We both need more sleep..." he doesn't close his eyes just yet, lingering concern for his lover remaining until he's fully joined back in bed. "I love you. Don't scare me like that..."

Ravus nods, getting back under the covers with him. “I know, I’m sorry love.” He rests his arm around his waist, curling up beside him. For a moment he contemplates whether it was appropriate to ask after such a fuss, but seeing how cooped up Ignis has been, it couldn’t hurt to ask. “When I’m better, Would you like to accompany me the next time I must head out? I hate leaving you here.”

"Perhaps..." Iggy shifts back against him, he still feels feverish, but not as bad as before. His tail curls around his thigh, spiraling down his leg and offering a little squeeze. “Please see someone if your health doesn’t improve.”

Ravus squirms a bit, “that tickles...” he chuckles, kissing his forehead. Grounded by his words, he feels a pang of guilt. “Yes, I promise.” He changes his tune, if only to appease his lover at the moment. 

He feels oddly cheerful despite having almost had a mental breakdown minutes earlier, but realizing how precious time was, it made him want to use it wisely. “Let’s spend our time together having fun shall we? I want it to be that way from now on.” He smiles softly, despite an overarching bittersweet look upon his face.

Iggy closes his eyes, nuzzling down into his loves collarbone. "Implying we don't try to do that already?" He adds a thigh pushed between Ravus' legs to hint further at his implication. He supposes it felt less fun when treated as a chore, but the enjoyment of having his partner close remained.

He lets out a small moan in response, grumbling soon after. “Already? So needy...” he rolls on top of him lazily, kissing and nibbling at his collar. His hips lie heavily on top of his love, gently rolling into him in a soft grind.

Ignis gains a little smirk, wrapping his arms over his shoulders to pull him into a soft kiss. "I only implied..." he speaks as he parts, a coy little look on his face. At the back of his mind he's bothered by their earlier exchange, hoping for it to be nothing. He knew Prompto in particular was the same when medics were mentioned...

“You seem happy I obliged you, so I will continue~” Ravus deepens the kiss, hand caressing and nudging his thigh so he was spread for him. He felt like treating him this time, going under the covers to mouth at his arousal, a hum of satisfaction feeling him harden against his lips.

Ignis’ hands join him under the covers, stroking through his hair. His legs spread for him for a moment before he grins and squeezes his face between his thighs, gently rolling his hips against his tongue. "Tease..." his hands keep stroking through his silvery hair, scratching at his scalp whenever he pleases him just right.

Ravus shudders, enjoying the scratches as he sucked him off, paying lots of attention to the head of his length. He felt like he could do much more though, pulling off of him only so he could wet his fingers with his mouth and gently prodding them to his entrance while he takes him past his lips once more.

Iggy makes a confused noise at first, squirming with his surprise until he settles again with a quiet moan, gripping a fistful of his lover's hair to try and urge him to take more into his mouth, his back arching whenever he feels him swallow around his cock. "Mmm... you really are set on treating me..."

Making a low noise in response, Ravus’ cheeks heating up with every sign he’s pleased him. He’s gotten better with more experience, much less clumsy in his efforts, and the added sensation of his lover tightening around his fingers made him unbearably hard.

Ignis whines, continuing to gently roll his hips against his tongue, letting him feel the subtle ridges along his underside as his arousal grows. He feels like he wants more, one hand urging Ravus to spread him further with his fingers while the other remains tangled in his hair.

At this point Ravus is thrusting three digits into him with little difficulty, and was already having a hard time with Ignis’ length that seemed to want to grow more. He slips him out of his mouth with a pop, jerking him off while his own neglected hardness strains against the sheets.

Iggy squirms again, pre beading at his tip while he's stoked. "A-ah... I wish I could please you as well..." he frowns, bucking into his hand a little more insistently now that he's not going to risk choking him.

“I should make up for earlier actually...” he says thinking back to his earlier endeavors. Remembering to think with his brain first, he gets a condom from the nightstand and unwraps it, quickly rolling it down and coating himself with the lube there as well. “How do you want me dear~?” He strokes himself lightly, not wanting to give himself too much too soon.

"Perhaps a position where you won't blow your load the moment you put it in?" he grins at him, turning onto his front and hiking up his rear for him. "Have me how you wish, but I do enjoy the depth you get from this angle..." as much as he enjoys facing his lover, something about being face down with his weight pushing down on top of him tickles his fancy in a way he adores.

Something about having Ignis’ rear in his face makes him feel absolutely primal, moving quickly to mount him and spread his cheeks as he sinks into his heat. It’s less rough sex for the sake of it though. it was more calculated, finding the angle and spots he knew he loved, and pounding it until he had Ignis mewling underneath him. “That’s it, I want to hear you~”

Ignis braces himself when he's mounted, decently stretched from earlier, it's comfortable to take his lover, even with a rough edge. "Mmm... Careful, I want you to last~" he purrs, backing up against him to meet his thrusts until their pace evens out and Iggy can feel familiar heat coiling within him, accenting each of Ravus’ thrusts with a moan or call of his name.

A pleased moan rumbles in his chest as he fucked him, nails lightly raking his skin and soothed with his lips not long after. Soon he’s pulling him into his lap in a seated position, rutting into him from behind while he nibbles against the side of his neck.

Iggy squeaks when he's pulled into his lap, spreading his legs to have some support, arching his back for the desired angle. "Ah, Y-yessss~" he turns his head to nuzzle and kiss his lover. Previously, he moved his hips with Ravus' thrusts, now, he's keeping his hips firmly down, craving the depth he could offer with a moan and a shudder.

Ravus returns the kiss eagerly, feeling him tighten around him as rolled his hips from underneath. He loved the look he had each time he rocked into his sweet spot, drinking the moans from his lips before getting a good grip on his waist and fucking him hard one last time.

Iggy feels his lover rutting into him rougher, shifting back onto his front, urging Ravus over him, wanting to feel his weight over him when he climaxes. "So cloooose~" he whines, gripping tight into the sheets. It wasn't often he had Ravus like this, roughly plowing into him, a low growl at his ear when he draws close. It wouldn't take much to tip him over, his legs starting to shake and give out, pre dripping down over the sheets.

He obliges him, laying on top of him and spreading him further, giving him easy access to continue. Taking his chin in his hold, he keeps him from muffling his voice into the pillows, wanting to hear him fully when he finishes. “You’re so good... come for me Ignis~” he’s about reached his limit, thrusting sharply into him until he climaxes with a growl, cock twitching as the condom wrapped around him is filled deep inside of Ignis.

Ignis is particularly noisy when he hits his climax, singing his lover's name when he coats the sheets, feeling some discomfort when the additional component of his release struggles. He reaches around for one of Ravus' hands, getting him to wrap a hand around his cock and milk the last of his release. Finally eases of the few gel-like eggs he’d built up, he rests under him, feeling deeply satisfied. "Oh, my love~" he purrs, guiding Ravus over to his side to avoid laying in his mess, taking a moment to catch his breath.

Ravus can hear Ignis whine when he slowly withdraws, making sure to take the condom with him and tie it off, given more than a little reminder of his current predicament when he notices the taint of black in what should be milky white. He feels lucky for once that with Ignis’ demonic disposition, he wouldn’t pay too much attention to a substance that’s harmed him previously. Wrapping and disposing of it, he joins him back in bed, covering up his lover’s release with an old shirt, far too tired to change the sheets. 

“Don’t think I’ve forgotten your promise…” Ignis mumbles, closing his eyes when he cuddles back, and though Ravus tries to reply, he doesn’t get much response back. Ignis had already drifted off to sleep once again. 

There’s that guilt again. Ravus sighs quietly, laying a kiss to Ignis’ shoulder and hugging him tight. He had one thing left in this world, one thing that was already taken from him before. He won’t give it up willingly. 

At least with Ignis in his arms, fingers laced together, his sleep is a more comforting one. He finds himself needing distance when his fever spikes, but otherwise he sleeps soundly for a few extra hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was very barely porn with plot but! this story should be seeing its conclusion quite soon


End file.
